Revised: He's Mine
by KitSnake
Summary: "Sshh," Sasuke whispered curtly with an index to his smirk before firing only to miss as the blonde dived behind a crate. "What the fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in confusion, grief in his vocals echoing off the walls as he looked over his bleeding shoulder that had...(Side Project: Waring: MaleXMale, Rated M, SasuNaru, yaoi, action, agent, cross-dressing, exp-language, love.)
1. Meeting The Blonde

_**Author's Revision Note: (**__This story was meant to be a quick action sequence test. I wanted to see what I could bring out and if I liked it.) Corrections were made to my knowledge. (I know thats not promising lol) I also added a few things in without having to change the basics of the story too much….Okay I added allot! I couldn't resist! I do hope it doesn't bother you guys to much. They're more like fillers and extras that didn't get added in and or because I thought it would be better this way than that. I've also made the chapters longer by doing so. _

_Overall the changes start with this chapter and so on. I got rid of the FBI and made my own group. You'll see some differences but not many in this chapter. Things really change allot from chapter 2 and on from there. You'll see remnants of the original but not to much. The ending has changed completely as well but the idea is still there. _

_So I hope you enjoy. _

_**Warning:**_ (_MalexMale action. I do not own the Naruto franchise, tis a fanfiction story I created.)_

* * *

><p>Huddled around a warehouse in the middle of the woods during the chilly moonlit night were a bunch of your typically black standard SUV vehicles. The flashy ambulances and fire trucks had just arrived to clean up the bodies and put out the fire in the back. This place had been under suspicion for some time and now they had evidence that it was highly active. The only problem was they got there too late like always.<p>

The warehouse was now in shambles. An utter complete mess with dead men and women everywhere and a fire dying out in the back.

The men in charcoal special forces outfits were a little less than pissed that the targets were delivered this way. These brutes were _MERC_ (Mobile Evasive Recon Core). The acronym speaks for itself. They are the mercenary group that the government calls whenever they need something handled without concern for the bystander casualties involved. Lately they've been _out of business_ thanks to two vigilantes that do their job for free and minus the body count. Fortunately for them, the government didn't like the duo either for personal reasons. No one with or in shady power liked them at all except for one.

The MERC in charge of the assignment and the whole gang was Rokshi Mikuto. An aviator sunglasses type of man with a short, copper slicked back hair cut to bring out a set of stern hazel. He was currently occupied with the evidence found, quite happy about it. He turned with a smirk to his young newbie soldier, Suko, a pretty little lad with emerald eyes and a darker set of copper neck length hair that fitted well with his peachy skin. It was safe to say that he got in on looks alone. He'd been standing at his boss's side, watching the bodies load up into the ambulance.

"Looks like our _friends_ were having problems." He chuckled, tapping the kid on the head with the crime scene pictures to pay attention.

The young assistant swirled around embarrassed, shade deepening from the laughter of his other superiors. "Sorry…"

"Eh, you owe me a drink later. Now look at this for me and tell me what you see."

He nodded, looking over the images carefully before casting a small confused pout back up to the man in charge.

"They had a shootout?" he inquired, taking another glance back at the picture to be sure. There were no bodies in that section of the warehouse, but there were bullet holes all over the place with specks of blood and the singe from the fire.

"Looks like more of a fall-out. No notes were found this time. Either way, we do have the blond one up in the hospital right now. He's not in critical condition but he's pretty beat up both mentally and physically. So, since you've studied them the most, I want you to head up there and see what you can get out of him before the man gets involved. He's in room 24601 on the fifth floor, don't laugh. The staff there is already aware of your arrival so make it quick," He ordered with a pat on the subordinates shoulder.

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted, taking off eagerly to his issued vehicle soon after.

"Hey, don't let him get in your head! We've already lost two idiots so don't become number three," The commander shouted with one hand cupped over his mouth before turning back to the others.

Suko didn't heed his boss words like he should have. He was too excited like a fanboy or girl going to their first anime convention. So he hopped in, buckled up and sped off to the hospital at a considerable speed limit. The reason for such fervor was that he was finally going to meet one of his favorite vigilantes of all time. A bonus was that this one was also partners with his other hero. Yes the duo had a history and the young detective knew all about them. Well, he knew what they felt the world should know. The major one being that the pair are clearly lovers.

The couple did everything together and that includes making enemies with high ranking officials everywhere. You'd think having so many people hungry for your corpse would make you be a smidge bit careful, but no. To fuel the fire they'd leave affronting notes saying, 'You're late,' or 'You must be mad.' Other times it would be their signature symbols; a red and white halved fan and a thick red swirl.

They'd even willingly kissed provocatively for a surveillance camera during one of their missions in France so MERC would know what they looked like. Of course that did nothing but enrage them. Mainly because they already couldn't find any records of them and or any shred of aliases anywhere as far as Suko was concerned. In other words, the make out camera session was useless and a slap in the face. With all that said, the situation now was extremely baffling to him.

They just didn't seem like the type to ever cross each other.

He pondered more on the current circumstances once he arrived at his destination. During the walk into the building he recapped how they looked so devoted to each other in the video feed. The more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense unless they were up to something big! He contemplated the possibilities while getting on the elevator for the one minute lift.

A ding sounded and he exited the contraption, heading down the dim lit hall with ivory all around to the suspect's room.

At room 24601, he peeked inside through the window to see the young blond man himself sitting upright on the bed with a strange look on his deceivingly delicate features. It displayed a mix between anger, lost and just plain hurt. Other than his distant and doleful expressions, he was sitting pretty awkward for guy at that.

Toned, slender and tanned legs were stretched out, crossed and exposed over the deeply pale blue cotton bed sheets. The matching hospital gown he wore was pushed up damn near to his nether region probably from thrashing around, so firm thighs were visible. Either way it was almost as if he was trying to seduce someone the way he was sitting with his back erect so properly and a sudden taunting grin on plush pink lips with whiskered cheeks to increase the alluring effect. Even the dull silver handcuffs binding his wrist factored in, for they didn't look like they were holding him back at all.

Yes, he looked dangerous in many ways...

Suko had to cough and correct himself before entering the room. Though that didn't help since he only ended up hypnotized by the male again. He hesitantly dismissed the guards out where they stood some feet's away outside the door. When he regained conscious after the blonde snickered at him, he quickly put a paper covering over the window as protocol. Turning around slowly afterwards, he made sure to look down as he took a seat on a stool beside the chained male on the bed.

"How are you feeli-"

"Like shit," The suspect spat out while shaking the chains a little. He then quirked his head at the young boy's sideways oval, scarlet and ebony MERC badge with the kids name under in a giant bold alabaster stitch.

"Suko, huh? Figured they'd send you to talk to me. Well I'm Naruto, hun. Or you can call me whatever you want." Naruto adjusted himself more inappropriately by stiffening and sweeping his legs under to sit on his knees with a wink at the agent.

Suko gulped and nodded. He was happy to be the first to find out one of their names so easily, but maybe he should have asked one of the guards to stay...

"What h-happened?" Suko choked out, covering his stutter with a cough. The air in the room was thinning, or maybe it was just him.

The chained man groaned and shrugged helplessly as it was clearly obvious.

"What does it look like happened, kid, honestly?" He yanked on the handcuffs harder this time.

Suko reacted instantly by reaching over the prisoner to hold his wrist. He realized his mistake when something wet flicked against his cheek. After jolting back, he wiped the right side of his burning face in shock.

Naruto chuckled smoothly with sick amusement in his vocals.

"Not so smart are you?" He jiggled the chains again and rolled his eyes at the unprepared agent.

Suko shook his head and regained his composure.

"Did he do this to you?" He pointed with his right index finger towards the bandages on the blondes head and wrists.

"Who, Sasuke?" The chained male hissed, clear loathing behind the name before looking out the window with sparked boredom.

"Sasuke?" Suko repeated while he sat back down from the new information.

"Yeah, that little misunderstood fucker… Hey, open the window for me will you? I'm sweating like a priest in a playground." The blonde man chortled wearily with pouted lips.

Suko did so quickly, wanting to get back to the topic at hand. When he turned back around, he came face to face with the barrel of his own gun.

"Why did he do this to you?" He asked, raising his hands up anyway, having no intent to stop the more skilled suspect.

"No idea kid! When I find out, you'll be the first to know." Naruto smirked to the detective and motioned for him get out of the way. The handcuffs dangled off his right wrist signaling he must have gotten the keys from one of the guards somehow.

Suko moved to the corner a ways from the window near the closet cabinet. He glanced outside and was reminded of the long way down.

"Where on the 5th floor. There's no way dow-"

"Let me worry about that, love," The suspect cooed and climbed off the bed revealing a little too much.

"You're not even trying to stop me, why?" He questioned while undoing the right handcuff from his wrist before gesturing for the boy to hold out his hands.

"I'm kind of a fan I guess…," the young detective explained sheepishly as he was handcuffed to one of the handles of the cabinet door next to him.

"I know. You've been keeping tabs on me and Sasuke for a while now. That doesn't explain why you're willing to get fired or worse though. You do work for a group of asswholes," Naruto pointed out with a chuckle and moved the agent over a little more so he could have more room to open the closet. Inside lay his clothes on the bottom in plastic bags.

"Well I believe what you're doing is right and… Are you really going to change in front of me?"

"Hunny you can look if you want." Naruto struck one of many brothel like poses with his hip out to the MERC whom flushed a deeper shade and looked away. He laughed coyly at the detective and set the gun down on the bed behind him. He then stripped without hesitation. It only took him fifteen seconds for him to slip on his black slacks with shiny charcoal dress shoes along with a blood stained, orange silk buttoned shirt and onyx blazer.

"Alright, all done hun."

Suko blinked at the attire and smiled. "Nice."

"Ha, if only Sasuke was that affectionate."

Naruto smiled and reached back in the closet to grab another plastic bag where he hoped they'd put his twin magnums. A frown spread across his features, seeing that his birthday gifts from his traitorous boyfriend weren't there, not even his knife. Instead, in the bag lay his socks and underwear that were no good now. He sighed and shoved the bag back in, knowing it was possible that his weapons were taken elsewhere. He then adjusted his outfit to his standards before moving the bed in front of the door silently, kicking the stand down. He proceeded to pick up the agent's gun off the mattress and turn to him with a regretful smile.

"Forgive me, sweety."

Suko didn't have time to react before the blonde struck him on the cheek with the butt of the weapon, giving him a convincing bruise as a result. He cried out as a reaction which caused the guards to rush at the door only to be stalled by the bed.

"Had to make it look like you tried at least. Also I'm going to be borrowing this for a while." Naruto giggled and kissed the bruise, slipping the gun in the back waistband of his pants. He then sprinted over to the window and halted with hands on the side frames.

"Keep your boss out of my way will you, love?" he asked in a dreamlike voice with his back to the assaulted soldier.

Suko winced through the pain and nodded.

"I can try…," he whispered when he heard the guards pushing harder to get in.

"Good, because the only person that's going to find that traitorous dick...and bring him home, is yours trully. If anyone gets in my way, I'll gut them alive. That goes for you too Suko." He warned with a false sense of kindness as he spun around and flashed a kind smile, jumping backwards onto the window edge with his palms to balance himself. He blew one unforgettable kiss to his new friend while leaning back, seeming to fall out.

Suko just stared in amazement as the guards burst through the door over to the window.

"Where'd he go?!"

"What the hell happened?!"

"God damn it, call Rokshi!"

The guards raged on while they searched the streets below.

Suko just turned away from them smiling to himself. He knew he was going to get an ear full from his superior but oh well. Today had been more eventful than his entire career.

* * *

><p>Naruto fought back a chuckle at the cops and mercenaries running around trying to find him. When he'd got enough amusement out of situation, he 'hitched' a ride with a departing patient and her teenage son and daughter. From the beginning of the ride it was uncomfortable for the family because the blonde with the gun was actually very friendly.<p>

"Your children are so cute. I've always wanted babies of my own!" He grinned up at the rear view mirror reflecting the two frightened teens in the back.

"P-Please don't hurt them!" The mother pleaded her heart out with a few hiccups as if she was about to cry.

Naruto quirked a brow in awe at the woman. He turned his seat beltless upper body to the kids in the back and pointed his gun at their mother, asking, "Is she always like this?"

"Who wouldn't be when you have a gun aimed at them?!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the teenage girls comment before sitting back.

"You people need to lighten up. If I was going to kill you I would have."

"Then what do you want?"

"Joseph!" The mother shouted at her son with warning and fear ringing in her vocals.

"Hey it's okay mom jeans. I'm not a bad person…when I'm not bored. So with that revealed, Joseph right?"

The ginger with the hipster hairstyle nodded up to mirror in caution. His sister on the other hand, shook her head and crossed her arms, jutting her bottom lip out.

"What I want is payback and answers to why the guy I loved all my life left me for dead after my birthday." Those were just two things he wanted that he felt like sharing.

The three hostages hadn't expected an actual reason behind their temporary kidnapper's actions. It got even weirder when the blonde started to snivel softly out of nowhere. The brunette daughter in the back reached in her purse, pulled out some tissue and handed one to the heartbroken man.

He took it kindly and blew away. "Ah, thank you hun."

"No problem. I understand what you're going through! My friend Beth got dumped by this guy named Tate two days before the prom because he was apparently seeing Jessica and so Chasity…"

Naruto's eyes widened at what he'd just started. Instead of 'politely' telling the girl to shut the fuck up or I'll rip your tongue out, he endured the whole ordeal until they reached the creek up in the hills that lead to the warehouse. At the destination, he exited the car so fast that he almost tripped. The girl tried to lean out to finish her story but her mother pulled her back in and sped off.

The rest of the way he walked in much needed silence to the warehouse.


	2. Back Tracking Part 1 Amazing Night

At the warehouse, Naruto waited till everyone cleared out past daybreak. During that time, he had rested against a tree a good distance away, thinking about it all. When the last vehicle left, he headed inside the trashed smoky place. The unclear atmosphere reminded him of the hotel he shared with someone he loved. He could almost smell the brand cigarette that shrouded any room they ever stayed in... Just like the night before last.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback: The Night Before last Night~<em>

Back at a rundown hotel with the blinking red neon lights that read '_The Tsumi Inn'_, the two lovers were relaxing in their signature room, number 1408 on ground floor. It was after a long day of celebrating the blondes twenty fourth birthday. A fog of smoke clouded the decrepit room itself. It's cream walls were peeling away and the wooden floors were purposely scratched beyond repair. Any sane person would have had the inn condemned, but for a murderer it couldn't have been better. The king sized bed with the sapphire covers was the only somewhat decent thing out of the place besides the nightstand, dressers and the bathroom.

"The fuck!? Sasuke, will you please put that shit out! It's been an hour now!" He snapped on the alcoholic man sitting in the leather sofa chair like he owned the damn place. He wafted at the smell with his hand after he added a recent photo booth picture of them at the mall to his album. The sheets rustled when he leaned over to get the remote some ways off and turn off the tv.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and put his bud out in the ashtray next to him on the nightstand. He whistled at his pets brief showing of their sexy laced ass soon after. He then had to adjust his black joe boxers as a result.

"Money well spent." He commented to himself, picking up a whisky bottle off the nightstand to replace his smoke. The cherry lingerie outfit his blonde was sporting was indeed a birthday present from him personally along with a few other things.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tossed the remote to the side, turning another page.

"Perverted prick." He grinned, happy to have his mans attention anyway. He switched to picking up his birthday magnums off the floor so he could do a second check as he looked through his favorite little book of memories that dated back to their childhood. To him it was the equivalent of owning a dog since his partner was 'allergic' to all types of animals. He flipped to an image of them in a group hug with their friend Hinata and her pop belly. It was a most recent image from their mission in tokyo. She was their intel partner overseas.

"To be honest, I thought she was just fat from the divorce with her husband." Naruto said with a chuckle following, finger tracing the alabaster outline. He didn't mean anything by it though. He actually envied the woman a bit. How lucky was she to be having a little one of her own? His mind then started to wonder and a old thought arose from that. Since his major birthday wish was that they would retire then maybe... The blonde looked back to his boyfriend in the chair that was checking over his custom made shotgun.

"Hey hun."

"Mhm," Sasuke mumbled absently, trying to clean his gun and keep clasp of his poison at the same time. He never really showed interest in his pets love for pictures.

"Well we are obviously going to stay together so what if there was a third party?"

"A what?...Shit!" The blondes comment had threw him off so much that he'd lost control of his drink. He was lucky his baby doll didn't find his tremble suspicious then, just funny.

"Like a evil little vous and moi?" Naruto let the accent breeze across his tongue as he brought his arms in and folded up close to his chest with an innocent smile to his love.

"We could take so many more adorable pictures and-"

"This is why I don't do shit for you!"

"Wait, what?" Cerulean blinked, unsure if he heard his partner right.

"You are too damn selfish!" Sasuke lost it, shoving his gun aside to pick up the bottle.

"I'm selfish?!"

"Yeah, you are too fucking selfish!"

"Well it's not like your cold ass isn't use to just saying no!" Naruto shot back, picking up the remote and throwing it at the raven, missing a perfect head shot by an inch.

"Say no to you? Ha! Your trap just keeps on going baby! And I'm not fucking paying for that!" He took a quick swig of his liquor before slumping back in the chair with a hand draped over his face in tire.

"Why the hell are you flipping out over this then?!"

"Because I don't want to have any little shits with you Naruto!" The raven's left hand stayed over his face, clenching as if he was about to rip it off. He'd also slammed his drink on the nightstand top, luckily not breaking anything, just creating a brief vibration. When he didn't hear a response from his love, he knew he had 'overstepped' as the blonde often put it. He looked up to apologize but Naruto had already closed away his guns, put up is photo book and was now storming to the bathroom.

"Baby do-"

"Don't say shit to me! I didn't want to have a fucking child with your ugly rejected twilight ass anyway. Baby would've come out looking like Edward fuckin Cluckin. " He clenched his fist while on the way to the john, slamming the door after he got safely inside.

The raven raked his fingers through his hair and chortled. "I'll give you that one."

"Keep it and shove it up your ass!"Naruto shouted with the door between them hollowing his voice. He dropped down on the toilet seat. cursing the others name with every breath he took, arms crossed and lips in a pout. His spouting was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come on baby doll. Open up-"

"I'm not your damn baby doll!" He heard the raven laugh that annoyingly egotistical laughter that could make anyones muscles tighten up in offense.

"Ah-ha, that's funny. Now open up before I tear it down."

"If you do, I'm not _fucking paying _for it!"

"Hn, alright then. You want to know why I don't want to have any kids with you?"

Naruto kicked the door, hoping he'd take that as a giant 'NO', but Sasuke went on like he was deaf.

"The reason why I don't want to have any kids with youu-" The bathroom door opened at his lazy words to show a vexed blonde standing there.

"Shut up."

"And if I don-Ahh!" The raven got an instant reply as the blonde slapped him across the face. With his head forced to the right, he rubbed his jaw and laughed smoothly with a smirk before shoving his pet so hard that it made him slip.

Naruto yelped and fell back on his butt in semi-pain as a result from the tile floors in there. He used his hands to support himself upright and glared up at the taller male in the doorway watching him smugly.

"You look mad, baby?"

"Just a little," He cooed falsely as he reached up slowly to the broom the raven couldn't see because it was hidden to the left of the door, so it looked like he was reaching for hand up. With a smile to distract, he grabbed the broom and in one swift go he flipped it and jabbed the pommel against his boyfriends stomach, making him keel over enough so he could kick the man in the face and send him back on his arse this time.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groaned in his right hand clutching over his face while the other held on to his midsection as he curved in.

"Yeah, baby that!" Naruto tossed the broom aside and got up, straightening out his dress. He strutted past the man by mistake, getting his left ankle snatched and pulled, bringing him to the ground on his knees.

"Shit, let go!" He tried to kick him again but Sasuke had grabbed onto both of ankles, flipping him over on his back and pulling him down to be face to face in one go, making the dress ride up with his legs apart. His wrist were seized and held above his head as the ravens other switched to gripping his waist to hold him down.

"Get of-" The hand that was at his waist came over his mouth in a heart beat.

"Hn, you know that hurted right?"

"Nmm, nmm!"

"Right back at ya, babe. Now I'm trying to decide if I want to beat the hell out of you right now or fuck you till you cry," Ebony mused aloud as he looked over the writhing, tanned sleek body beneath him. The gown had rose over the blondes stomach, revealing a smooth pelvis and thighs hidden by stretched lace. It didn't help that he was right between them. He had to be careful now or he'd start another problem. He looked the blonde up and down for a minute till the smaller male started to huff and puff against his hand.

"Calm down, doll. I'm going to tell you why I don't want to have kids with you. Think of it as a last minute birthday present."

Naruto shook his head and started to thrash around wildly.

A shadow cast over the raven as he looked down and tried to to control himself. That was clearly going to be a lost cause so he hurried and got it out. "If we had another little baby doll running around in this world, no one would be safe from us."

The blonde ceased his squirming very slowly as the man above explained himself.

"I would not discriminate and neither would you, so that makes me selfish too. We would be so harsh on anyone that even looked at our kid wrong. "

"Mmm?" Naruto half moaned involuntarily at the sudden grinding motion from the raven.

"Yeah, mmm." Sasuke shrugged blatantly, letting go of his pets wrist and mouth obliviously. He was more focused on the friction going on below now.

Naruto took that chance and shoved the man away, getting up off the floor. "The hell is wrong with you?! You could of just told me that!"

"I did." He chuckled on the floor, grinning up to his tantalizing pet.

"...I'm going to bed."

Sasuke wasn't finished yet though. He quickly sweep kicked the blonde back on his stomach some ways from the sanctuary of the bed.

Naruto scrambled to get his bearings, reaching out and grabbing onto the sheets for dear life, pulling himself up to an unfortunate bended position over. He looked back in time to see the raven advancing so he attempted kick the man in the chest this time only to have his foot caught. He gulped as his leg was pulled up, making him flip onto his back and hanging halfway off the bed, but not for long.

He was soon all the way on the mattress with both of his legs captured and hooked over strong shoulders. Tanned fingers grasped onto raven bangs when the man decided he wanted push down, bringing the blondes limbs to their flexible limits.

"Let go and get off!" He growled, tugging on the bundle of strands.

Sasuke growled back at the pain that was more like sinful pleasure to him. "Do it again." He moaned briefly, eyes closed, hands grazing up and down warm and polished thighs to the cherry fabric.

Naruto's cheek bones burned and he snarled, choosing to punch the raven in the face instead, sending the man stumbling back and holding his mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" Sasuke yelled through affliction, moving his hand away every now and then to make sure his pet hadn't bled him.

"You mad, baby?" The blonde laughed maliciously, poking fun at his man's same cocky inquiry from earlier. With legs still apart and dangling off the bed, he sat up on his elbows and watched, chewing his plushy bottom lip.

"Dammit," he gummed out, salted liquid sliding down the corner of his mouth. His fingertips painted themselves in the stuff as if opposed to the idea that it was his own blood.

"I take that as a yes," Naruto whispered innocently, biting the cherry tip of his fingernail.

Sasuke pinched his index and thumb together, meshing the warm red. Hands soon clenched into fists at his side as he trembled before calming with a smirk, an edge of his thin lips still tainted.

When a storm cloud formed over his partner he knew he had finally cut the wrong wire. Before the blonde could even blink, he was flipped onto his chest with his waist pulled up and off the bed. An unaffectionate hand came down soon after and grabbed a fist full of his blonde spikes, pushing down. His face was forced into the bed so much that he had trouble with breathing for a moment. He could feel another hand aggressively fidgeting with his briefs and tearing them off impatiently without concern.

"Nhn! O-Oww, ow, o-!"

"Shut the fuck up and come here!"

The blonde only moaned at the husky abusive tone his love took on whenever he was pissed. His body proved to be even more on the raven's side by rubbing up against the taller males growing hard on in his boxers. Increasing the animalistic desire from the man above even more.

Sasuke bit back a groan at the partly covered and seductive arse now pushing against his strained shaft. He shoved the gown up out of the way and as close as it could go to the back of his pets neck. A smirk formed at his symbol tattooed in the center of the blondes back.

"Spread your legs," He demanded as he tugged on the sunny spikes with one hand and spanked his loves backside with the other. Another moan elicited from the smaller male below whom parted away as he was told. As the raven took in the luscious view, he shoved off his boxers, releasing his enlarged and leaking length from its confines.

Naruto could feel the throbbing heat probing teasingly at his own. He tried to get up to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer but he was pulled back down with his ass up still.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"L-Lube!" The blonde stuttered and gasped against the mattress covers.

"Really? You think you deserve it?" Sasuke chortled coldly before nudging his tip against his pets unprepared warmth a little more.

"Wait, wait Sasu-" He lost his voice at the sudden overwhelming stinging intrusion and rapture that took the air out of him. His body had lurched forward involuntarily as well due to the raven behind him attempting to sheath his entire shaft inside with one thrust.

"F-Fuck, stay still!" Sasuke blamed his resistant pet for being so unholily tight and squirmy. He suppressed a moan and tried harder by stepping back, giving them some distance.

"Sasuk-Ahhh!" Another thrust took his words and replaced them with outcries of repeated and stuttered bliss. His body endured the just treatment again and again, being pushed against the mattress till the raven was cased.

"That f-fucking h-hurted!" Naruto mewled in false discomfort while clutching the bed sheets for dear life, knuckles going white. His insides were on fire and the headache from his hair being pulled wasn't helping, but oh god did it feel good for all the same reasons.

"You're still talking so it doesn't hurt enough." Sasuke sneered breathlessly and let go of the blonde locks. He fixed his hands to his pet's glistening thighs, bruising the sensitive skin to marks. He then pulled out a smidge and thrusted back inside his loves hot entrance with an escaped groan. The smaller male wasn't allowed time to gain sense of the situation either so he pulled out again and bucked back inside until it became a consistent rhythm.

"Ah, ah, nhnn h-harder..fuck!" Naruto stammered out nonsense as he bounced on and off against the seemingly growing cock pounding inside mercilessly. Azure ignited in sudden rapture as his over-load button was struck dead on. His back then curved in for deeper penetration as drool escaped down the corners of his mouth and tears dabbled his lashes.

Upon starting to see stars, he filled the room with his boyfriends name from untouched lips. The developing sensation in his stomach grew, threatening to end it all way too soon.

"Damn it!" the raven winced when he felt his pet's heat start to constrict around him at random in a frenzy. He didn't want it to stop just yet so he reached around to the blonde's twitching member and clutched it hard.

"L-Let go!" Naruto screamed and begged aloud pathetically out of character at the man behind denying a much needed release.

Sasuke leaned over the blonde more and whispered strictly, "You'll cum when I want you too, baby doll." He then nipped at his pet's ear and straightened back up to shift around their position.

The smaller male fretted helplessly over the movement. He didn't want to relocate so he tried to bite down on the sheets as if that would stop anything. The next thing he knew he was on top of the raven in a reverse cowboy pose with the now saliva soaked sheet in his mouth. He had to grip on to the ravens bent knees over the edge of the bed to support himself.

"Ride me."

The blonde felt a hand come down hard on his ass to signal his actions to begin now without question. He moaned out through blinding bliss and obeyed, lifting himself up to drop back down. 'Fuck' found itself being a repetitively mumbled phrase from his cloth clenched mouth as he rode his loves pulsing rod erratically. All he wanted was for his own length to be released but that wouldn't come till he was filled up by the man below. So he changed tactics and knelt over a little, arching his back in again to move only his waist.

"God damn it, Naruto! I said ride! Not, n-not-" The raven faltered while sitting up slightly to take in more of the rare view of his loves ass now rolling on and almost off his shaft instead of just bouncing. It was so enticing too see himself engorged, squeezed and nearly released that it pushed him to the edge. He released his grasp of his pet's cock and bolted up without warning and gaining speed, allowing the tight as all hell heat to milk every last drop it wanted out, fingers moving to claw over his symbol on the blondes back.

"Nngh, Mnhm, Ahmff!" Naruto moaned out in a ecstasy crazed state with the dampened material between his teeth. He didn't have time to pump himself and he frankly didn't even need to. He was jolted up with his sweaty locks flying about on and off his flushed face. He shivered when the bundle of nerves was struck and splashed with the white-hot essence of his avid boyfriend below. That alone triggered his own messy climax over half the sheet and his stomach.

They kept on this way till they were both emptied of the sticky substance. With deep breathes, sweaty and burning bodies they eventually collapsed back with Naruto dropping off to the side of the raven. He groaned and let the soaked material slip out of his mouth before getting up and pulling the dress back down, turning around to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the smaller male and scooted away which made the blonde strike his shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course not? I Love you." He turned on his side and pulled his pet in closer. He gave the blonde a fluffy kiss on the forehead before smiling down at him. "Happy birthday, doll."

Baby blue grew in shock for the raven had never, ever said it first. No matter what day it was...

"I-I Love you too! So this is really the last job huh?" Naruto asked with high hopes in his hazy eyes. He really wanted them to have a normal life, though he enjoyed the killing maybe a little too much, he wanted a real family.

Sasuke nodded tiredly with an oddly bothered visage. "Of course. I promised, didn't I?" His cell phone vibrated on the dresser top, calling him away from his pet to answer it.

Naruto watched the butt naked man get up, grinning and stretching out on his stomach. "Who is it?"

_~End of Flashback~_


	3. Back Tracking Part 2 Betrayal

That was such a lovely night…The memory soon faded away as his heartbeat picked up when he neared the deserted room down the hall. He stopped right in the doorway to the box stuffed space with oval wooden pillars, a distant look in his cerulean optics shielded by blond bangs. The raven's words echoed in his head, 'I promised, didn't I?' He scowled at the blatant lie. Why he didn't pick up on the uncharacteristic tone, awkward smiles, fights and especially the phone call, he had no idea.

Or maybe he did? He was so happy that he'd gotten his boyfriend to shower him with gifts and attention that day that he didn't even bother to think about the unusual behavior that led and followed with it. He took one step inside, swallowing hard, eyes cast to a window ahead. Through the glass was a hill some yards off where a car was once parked between some trees. He could see the calamity take place all over again now.

Two bright holographic images in an equally glowing car, laughing, smiling and overall in love. Yet one of them was completely and foolishly unaware, blinded by said emotion.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback: Last Night~<em>

In a onyx Chevrolet Camaro, the two lovers were inside, enjoying friendly banter as they prepared. Each were strapping up with their signature weapons. The raven had his custom made shotgun while his pet finished up preparing his birthday twins. It was faintly cold out so the two were in their black business suits with different colored shirts ranging from a dark silk blue to an orange. No ties needed.

"My brothers a what?" Sasuke laughed shortly while he loaded up his weapons last shell with a click and snap.

"He's a conniving little dick weasel! He knew damn well that we were going to take care of this earlier so we could have the rest of the day to pack. Why'd he set back the damn time again?" Naruto asked, fuming as he fixed his choppy tendrils in the visor mirror. He was already set to go with his silver duo on the dashboard, loaded and prepped.

"Something about less attention at night... Are you ready to go?" He cocked his artillery for good measures just to make sure it was functioning properly.

"I'm good! You should've let me talk to him last night! I'm not afraid to bring those extensions out to the light," Naruto mumbled, pushing stray strands back behind his ear.

"For the last time, his hair isn't fake, Naruto. Now give me a kiss for good luck?"

"Psh, mark my words, baby. When you walk in on him and he's plugging it in, remember me. And since when do you believe in luck?" He closed the visor while leaning over anyway with a smile, planting a brief but loving kiss on his boyfriend's smirk.

"Hm-hm, I don't, but you never know."

They then exited the vehicle together and lit the place up. It took them no longer than eight minutes to clear out the building. All you could hear for that time was gun-shots, curses and hollering. The constant flashes from the onslaught of fired weapons were displayed by the building's windows. Thuds were the sounds of the aftermath as the bodies literally hit the floor. Nearing the end of the rampage they burst through the doors to the last section of the warehouse.

Each had each other's back as they searched the section for any strays or extras. Upon finding no one, the blonde holstered his weapons in the back of his pants under his coat.

"Okay hun, I think that was the last of Orochimaru's guys," He confirmed with a smile to his boyfriend a distance off, looking at something. In truth this was supposed to be it since his raven's brother had handled the snake personally. They were like the clean up crew to tie up any loose ends.

"Mhm." Sasuke yawned, continuing to gander off, stretching as he did so.

"Yup," Naruto let out a sigh of reprieve before he snickered a little. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I've been thinking that this whole thing was total bullshit." The blonde walked on with his hands on his hips, stealing a glance to the double doors they had come from.

"Odder than my brother wearing weave." The man chuckled and turned around with his arms crossed to his pet. "How so?"

"Well this was too easy for one thing, love! For instance, Itachi finds this information like some months after he killed Orochimaru, how and why now? Plus, I didn't want to say anything but these guys fought like they were supposed to di-" He was cut off by the sound of a shotgun cocking. He spun around swiftly with his magnums raised, coattail fluttering in the process.

"Sasuke, what are yo-"

"Sshh," Sasuke whispered curtly with an index to his smirk before firing only to miss as the blonde dived behind a crate.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed in confusion, grief in his vocals echoing off the walls as he looked over his bleeding shoulder that had been hit by stray pellets.

The man with the shotgun didn't say a word. He just kept his weapon raised, walking over one step at a time to the crate where he'd seen the smaller male take refuge behind. He waited the standard time limit before directing the gun barrel over promptly just to find out that no one was there. The raven then immediately switched his focus behind him to see no one there as well from what Naruto could see.

"What's going on?!" The blonde begged to know from a distant location, hiding back from looking. He was so lost and on the verge of losing it if he didn't get a response soon. The silence alone was starting to kill him.

"Answer me!" He demanded, bolting out from safe coverage with his weapons drawn at where he thought the other was. He switched and checked his surroundings back to back, only coming across boxes, wooden crates, pillars and other assortments in the dim lighted area. The world was spinning and he felt like he was about to vomit. 'Where is he?!'

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the man by his full name, tension rising. He bit back the tears and clenched onto his presents tighter. He heard a ca-cock sound again and jumped on instinct to a nearby wooden pillar on his right.

He could hear the raven's footsteps approaching so he shot of a warning, guessing he must have missed since the man continued to remain silent. There was this high pitch whistling sound that signaled he'd hit a tank but nothing was exploding. He cursed under his breath and quickly reloaded his gun with his last clip.

A few seconds later, pieces of wood from the pillars were blown to chunks past his face. He screamed and covered his ears with the cold silver side handles of his magnums. When it stopped, he hesitantly peeked around the corner to see Sasuke ca-cock his shotgun again. He drew back again as the pellets hailed down once more.

Naruto took a chance and fired back this time from the opposite side, hitting his assailant in the shoulder and bringing out the true sailor in the man.

"Are you done now, asswhole?!" He sprung from around the corner with his magnums on the injured raven.

Sasuke half smirked at the blond and shook his head before dropping his shotgun to the side.

"I have to admit, nice shot, " He praised shallowly, chuckling with his throat as he licked the scarlet off his thumb that had ran down from his shoulder. He then pulled out his combat knife, ignoring whatever pain he was feeling. If he could feel anything anymore that is.

"Why are you...I don't understand… Whatever's going on we can fix it!" Naruto pleaded and tossed his gifts to the side as well, holding out a hand.

Sasuke's smirk vanished and his face went blank. He just stared at the blonde for what seemed like an hour.

"Please Sasuke, just let me help you….Are you in debt or something?"." He walked over cautiously, voice wavering to keep a strong air.

The raven sighed and took on a cold aura, spinning his knife. "Why won't you just shut up for once?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his own combat knife upon side stepping out of Sasuke's sudden frontal attack, spinning and cutting the raven's back in the process. He heard the man groan from the lesion, feeling awful that he had to hurt his boyfriend like that, but it was a stupid mistake on his part for coming at him head on like he'd lost his damn mind for the second time today.

"Sasuke, stop this. I will hurt you if I have to!" The blond pleaded again, taking a combat stance with his right foot forward and left back, knife up at the ready.

The raven turned around with a snarl. "That's cute, doll." He stretched out the lash in his back with a recoil. He then darted forward with enough speed to overpower the blonde, forcing the smaller male to lock forearms with him to block. Each of their quivering blades inches away from the others face.

"If you think that's cute, then you're going to love this!" Naruto snided and kneed his boyfriend in the side, bringing the man over to a stagger. He then spun around, crouched slightly, reached back and pulled the raven over his shoulder, slamming him down to the concrete hard where he stepped over and straddled him, holding the knife at the jugular. All in world record time.

"Stay."

Sasuke had no choice but to freeze, grinning he said, "You're right as always. I loved it...This reminds me of last night." He gulped, knowing that his words would hit a nerve in the male on top.

Naruto blinked, caught off guard as the one person that could get in his head, abused that power to it's limit. "What did you say?"

The raven smirked with his knife still in hand. "Last night was amazing. The whole day was amazing, right? After all it was your birthday..." He raised the blade up behind his pet, using his other hand to stroke the blondes whiskers with his thumb.

"Why...Why are you trying to kill me then?!" He bellowed, pressing the knife closer against the ravens throat, halting the known action taking place behind his back. 'Why?!' He wailed with his eyes this time, real tears breaking through the once impenetrable threshold.

"Oh baby doll, isn't it obvious? I clearly never lo-." Sasuke choked, hands trembling, causing him to drop the blade, for what reason? Even the blonde didn't understand then. He raked both appendages through his hair raven hair in exasperation before looking off to the right, smirking.

"You...you never what?!" Naruto hiccuped, the last chip of his heart ready to fall off the invisible pedestal and down with the other crumbled pieces. He wasn't positive if that's what the man was going to say and he refused to believe it.

"Tell me!"

"No! You would still be to stupid to understand even if I wrote it out for you."

The blonde froze, the tiny fragment now at the metaphorical edge about to dive. "So...So everything was a li-" Before he could even get the wretched word out, Sasuke had grabbed onto his wrist and moved the weapon aside from his throat. He followed that movement up instantly by punching the other in the jaw, sending the blonde toppling over to the right on his stomach. The stronger male then got up and kicked the smaller crying one square in the ribs to keep him down. Another strike was delivered to Naruto's face, nearly breaking his nose and causing him to writhe in pain as he covered his bleeding schnoz.

Sasuke then kneeled down, grabbed a fist full of blond locks and yanked him up to eye level, moving tan fingers away.

"Think of that as payback for last night as well, babe."

"Fuck you!" He shouted before hawking up and spitting in the raven's face, getting his own slammed to the ground as a result. He mewled in agony that was nowhere near the despair surging, trying to snap his spirit.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke sweared, wiping the blood away harshly with the back of his hand and chortling. He played hacky sack with his pets ribs for a second, making the bleeding male cough up more of the liquid.

Naruto could barely breathe as he waited for the raven to get it over with. He felt a boot at his cage again that prodded him onto his back. He then upchucked more bright substance when his stomach was struck by a stump from the man over him. The blood just splattered back on his bruised features, mixing with tears as he whimpered up at his partner, feeling as if he was about to die. If not from a nearly broken heart, then definitely from internal bleeding.

Why was he taking so long with it then? Did he want to watch him suffer and bleed out? Was the raven getting genuine happiness from seeing his baby doll's slow demise? If so then his blurry vision must have been playing tricks on him as well because something was off about Sasuke.

The man looked...sorry all of a sudden. Like seriously sorry and on the verge of losing it too. No that couldn't be right... This must just be what he wanted to see when he faded away. He wanted a happy ending and his mind was going to give him one before death. He was sure the man's real expression was a simple and smug smirk filled with hate, delight and satisfaction… It would be nice to have this ending though. To see the man you loved more than life cry out to the world at his terrible mistake as the gas can finally exploded as if it felt anger as well. Then to be carried off bridal style to a safer section and receive one farewell kiss with obscured words.

Yes, that must all have been a mirage. His eyes were half lidded through the whole thing so what would he know really? He did hear the sirens off in the distance getting closer to the carnage. And he was surely aware of what the raven did next. The boot that had hurt him so many times was hovering over his face. It soon came down fast like the end rolling credits of a romantic tragedy clip gone suddenly wrong.

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>Naruto cleared away a stray tear from his cheek with two fingers as he stood in the very same spot he was laying before his ex had ended the film.<p>

"Shame really..I was actually starting to like this movie." He laughed softly like a mad man that didn't know if he wanted to be sad or happy. His fist clenched tight enough to draw crimson, unreactive to the infliction. He'd gotten use to the feeling since last night. Especially when he was rushed to the hospital, holding on by sheer willpower alone for a answers. There must have been a reason for this treachery….And he was going to find it.

He might beat the shit out of him first when he does find him, but let the man go freely? Not a chance in hell. Even if it were possible that Sasuke didn't...that he didn't...It was just too preposterous to say or to even think. Hell, even the raven couldn't say it. That and the fact that the man didn't kill him was evidence alone to find out the truth.

He looked over to the window again, out at the where the car was once parked. A faint smile worked its way on grieving features, bursting soon with fiery determination. Now he had found that motivation to keep going. Unfortunately, he also had no transportation at the moment.


	4. Conflicted

Naruto couldn't 'hitch' a ride on the way back to the hotel since the traffic was busy with kids getting out of school and such, so he had to hike all the way back. He was sweating, aching and infuriated from the mile trip, head a little fuzzy from the heat. He passed by the innkeeper whom said something about his partner making it back before him and changing the locks. He of course already knew the raven would do such a thing and was pretty sure the owner wasn't supposed to tell him that.

He didn't complain though. He just nodded his thanks and went on his way. When he broke into the room, he wasn't surprised in the least to see all of the ravens things gone and the place ransacked.

The dresser drawers had been carelessly removed as if the man was in a hurry. The bed was askew but that wasn't new...Some of his own things that he could see, were still there, which was a good sign. Or maybe Sasuke thought he was dead and therefore didn't see the need to take the blondes stuff.

He shook away those bad thoughts, closing the door. At least he knew he was safe here for a while. With a sore back, feet and legs, he crashed onto the bed face first. Arms sprawled out and dampened blonde spikes falling. He took in his loves scent, imagining how after a long mission the raven would give him a thorough massage from his toes on up to his shoulders, making him giggle amongst other things. He moaned helplessly against the fabric, bunching them up with his arms, having a brief and over exaggerated flashback.

'_Oh Sasuke...I'm burning up...' He'd whine helplessly on the bed in his white shoulder crop sunday dress with a back hand to his brow. _

'_I can fix that.' Sasuke would say, smiling softly, completely ripped off from the movie Holes. _

What the raven actually would tell him to do was get his lazy ass up and turn on the AC. This made him chuckle and he purred in delight at the daydream nonetheless. He had to admit he loved the man's crude nature sometimes. It made him stronger when they were kids growing up in secrecy. He'd always push Naruto to his full potential. Even though his methods were unorthodox.

The constant insults that would slow down most, made him faster. Being outdone in every test would make some feel weak, but it inspired him to be even stronger.

All that effort he put in was partially because Sasuke gave a damn in that special sense. He groaned and winced as he pushed himself up off the mattress, stretching out his arms and arching his back. He got a whiff of himself and cringed, gagging as he covered his mouth. He smelled like blood, sweat and a choice word he would say to describe his boyfriend.

"Bath time." He sweetly song happily, spirit rising with purpose. He grabbed a towel off the dresser drawer and headed inside the bathroom where he stalled in the now ajar doorway. The towel slipped out of his hands as his eyes darted to the tub. There was a trash bag inside with a red rope tied around the opening. He took baby steps over to the porcelain bath and dropped down to his knees.

He opened the bag with shaky digits. The last piece of his heart then took a suicide dive off at the sight. Broken baby blue eyes leaked from the destruction that had been done to his birthday magnums and scrap book. His special weapons had been mutilated and his whole album had been torn and shredded, pictures in pieces everywhere out of there binds.

Years of memories just ripped to pieces...All the images of his friends that had passed away were now truly gone. Hands trembled as they touched the strips and broken metal. The one thing that showed him true emotion when his man didn't, was no more…

"Why'd you…" His voiced cracked in the silence, tears flowing harder and dripping from his cheeks as the pain grew. His fingers soon folded back into fist before he stiffened, chest rising and falling, jaw locked and eyes closed, rocking back and forth on his knees to calm down. '_Deep breaths...deep breaths now….deep breaths...relax and-...and...Oh fuck it.' _The salted flow stopped the moment crystals shot open, glass shattering wrath reflected in once loving blue.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Naruto scoffed aloud, shooting up with loathing in every action. He picked up the bag in the tub and threw it out the bathroom, seeing it slide across the wooden floors under the safety of the bed. He then snatched up the towel in the doorway before ramming it shut.

"Man you are so fucking childish," he continued to rant,"What could you have honestly gained from doing this?" He wondered for a moment, looking at the mirror over the sink and taking the gun from his waistband, tossing it in. The towel, he folded and sat on the toilet.

"I guess you really want me out of the way."

His clothes and bandages were the next off as he hummed a tune, thinking of a thousand ways to torture the man when he caught him. He ignored the scars on his body that always healed fast. Right now he needed to calm down, pamper and prepare himself. A hot bubble bath would sooth his muscles and the steam would help clear his mind from doing anything too rash, He had to keep in mind that the MERCs' were tracking him now for sure. He then got in the tub with his bubbly essentials and started the hot water first, only adding in the cold when his skin burned enough to make him think of nothing else.

Soon Naruto was taking his hour long apple scented bath with giggles. He blew bubbles and popped them as if they were the ravens head. He wasn't sure if he was going mad or not but he was actually starting to appreciate the trash bag full of his things. It turned his adrenaline rush to a new high.

"So you never loved me, huh?" He rasped with a devious snicker, splashing water out of spite.

"Well I loved you baby...Oh man did I love you." He hissed, soaked fingers gripping on the tub side as he submerged half his face under in bubbly white hills, eyes shut in memory of their rough childhood. How they constantly trained to be just as good as their parents that started before them. Their parents that had given everything just for them to have something. For twenty four years they had fought side by side, and now here he was.

Alone, betrayed, broken and pissed off nearly beyond reasoning. He surfaced a minute later, wiping his mouth so he wouldn't taste to much of the chemicals. A smile made a comeback on pink lips when he saw the tub was overflowing since he hadn't turned the faucet off.

"You can _pay_ for that too, hun." He giggled, letting it run a little longer. Not wanting to become a prune, he eased up and out of the tub. His balance on the soaked floor was admirable in itself. Grabbing the towel, he turned the faucet off with his free hand. The water lever on the floor wasn't too bad, but it was enough to almost cover your toes and it ran out into the bedroom.

He dried off his upper and lower body down to his legs, dropping the towel on the floor afterwards as a makeshift carpet he could walk on for a brief moment, taking the gun out with him. For a while he strutted around in his birthday suit, getting things together in an organized manner. He started by setting up an outfit on the mattress with his scarlet chuck taylors on top next to his only weapon. He then found his deep orange leather briefcase with ramen stickers all over it. He sat it on the bed, opened and stuffed it with some clothes and spare change he'd found. His wallet, laptop, cell phone, keys, guns, and ammo were all missing.

"Typical." He rolled his eyes and pulled a misleading string in the case, opening a secret compartment. He'd gotten the idea to hide things the raven didn't want him to have from watching spongebob. Inside were a few provocative pictures of his now _ex-boyfriend_, some ramen coupons, cigarettes for when he wanted to start back up again like now and a navy blue android galaxy phone that was a gift from one of their other intel partners named Sai.

He pulled out the phone and set it to the right on the mattress, switching to change into his clothes he had prepared. He started with the dingy gray hoodie that had his signature swirls popping everywhere, moving on later to his tight ebony sweatpants that he let snap against his skin. As he sat on the bed, he slipped on his carmine shoes without socks, stopping to turn on and put his cell in his jacket pockets, going commando for today.

He got up when finished tying up his laces and grabbed a cigarette from its box and light from the case, closing it when done. He twisted over to the chair and dropped down, sitting with a leg over the armrest and back craned to the right. He lit the cig and threw the lighter back on the bed, taking a shaky puff. He could only hold it for a second before coughing his ass off.

"S-Shit!" He stuttered, going in for another take regardless. It had been awhile since he'd held one of these killers in between his fingers. He'd stopped in hopes his ex would to, but of course you can see how that turned out.

"Fucking asswhole...Look what you've made me do now." Naruto hissed, taking another drag, holding it in better this time before releasing up to the ceiling. He glanced down to the square bulge over his stomach made by the phone his hood. He then began to wonder whom he could call now that he was sort of _relaxed_.

Eh, he needed to vent so he called up and old ally that was like a mom to him and Sasuke when growing up. He put the call on speaker and let it dangle face up in his left while he controlled the smoke in the other. The ringtone filled the empty room until a beep brought the conversation to air.

__ Phone Call: __

Iruka- *TV noise going on in the background* "_Hello? Naruto, is this you?! I just got home to see the news! Sweety, are you okay?!" _

Naruto- "_That crazy bitch destroyed my photo album, Iruka. " _*He says flabbergasted and then deeply inhaling*

Iruka- "_Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that, but are you okay?! There was a fire at the warehouse you told me you two were goi-"_

Naruto: "_Iruka, hun, that was the photo album that you gave to me! All of those memories are gone now! Why would he do that?! It's so fucking childish and pathet-" _*Coughs uncontrollably*

Iruka: *Remains silent for five seconds, tv turns off* "_Are you smoking again?!" Uzumaki Naruto, if you don't put that shit out right now-"_

Naruto- "_Oh calm down_, _Iruka! It's not agreeing with me anyway. Now back to the man whore I mentioned earlier. I'm thinking about slowly castrating him with a chewed on toothpick. What are your thoughts on that? To predictable and overrated? I think so too." _*Takes another whiff in deep thought*

Iruka- "_Okay, okay calm down… Just because he destroyed your book it doesn't mean you should go after him for it, okay? The best thing you can do right now is relax and get some air. I'll get you anoth-"_

Naruto- "_Oh no, love! He also tried to kill me, ME! That fire was the result of us fighting for dear life...kind of. You know I thought that he still loved me and that's why he didn't finish me off, but now I see. The sirens must have scared him away like the fairy chicken fuck he is…. He even let the damn MERC'S take me now that I think of it! There's no way I'm letting him get away with thi-"_

Iruka- "_He's already gotten away Naruto! What makes you think you can take him on this time?! "_

Naruto- *Chuckles slickly, blowing out air* "_I'll be ready this time. I will NOT hold back." _

Iruka- "_Naruto, listen to me! _*Deep breath* _I know you think revenge is the right path, but this may be a sign to stop and live a normal lif-"_

Naruto- "_I can't do that anymore, and I was a fool to think I'd ever give it up."_

Iruka- "_Naruto, no! Look, I-"_

Naruto- "_I know... Heh-heh, I love our talks too! But I've got business to take care of now, love ya and send my love to Kakashi as well. *_A kiss is heard before the call ends abruptly_*_

__ End of Le Phone Call: __

He made sure to silence Iruka's calls so the man couldn't blow up his phone. Snuffing out the cig in the ashtray, he thought about how he was going to find the raven first. That shouldn't be hard since he knew everything about him. From his favorite places to eat to the last living relative of the bastard. The problem was getting there...

He searched through his contacts, considering sending Itachi a text. He wasn't sure if the ponytailed man was corrupted though so he passed. So far everyone was starting to look _corrupted_. Half of them were out of town or had families now... He sighed thinking he could always steal a neighbor's car and borrow some weapons...or more.

He sat back in the seat, leg swaying over the rest still, azure drawled over to the bed at the _borrowed_ handgun. With a sly smile, he held up his phone, slid over to contacts and scrolled down past his boyfriends name, tapping the screen.

__ Phone Call: __

Suko- *Rustling and a whirling fan sound followed by a sleepy voice* "_H-Hello?"_

Naruto- "_Hey Hunny, how are you? Late sleeper I see."_

Suko- *Panicking and swishing of sheets* "_N-Naruto?! How'd you- This isn't a safe line to call!"_

Naruto- "_Calm down sweetie, I know. This phone call isn't even happening, okay? Now I need your help, love. Is that okay? I hope my little threat earlier didn't bother you to much!"_

Suko- "_No, no it's fine! I...wait," _*Pauses* "…_My help? With what?"_

Naruto- "_I need a place to crash, and I also need some help with tracking a lost and very bad dog. Don't be mistaken, I can find a stray bitch and anything else in the world, baby, but I'm lacking certain 'tools' that allow me to do so, heh-heh. So I just thought that you might be able to help me fix that so I wouldn't have to steal it. I'll be happy to pay you back anyway I can." _*Seductive tone intisfies*

Suko- *Gulps, taken aback for second* "_Uh, I mean kay! W-Where are you?"_

Naruto- "_Perfect! I'm at the Tsumi Inn on the Southside on Elquin Avenue in room 1408." _

Suko- "_Cool, like the movie? Alright, I'll be there in half an hour."_

Naruto- *Kisses the phone repeatedly* "_Thanks, hun! You have no idea how much this means to me! And that movie scared the hell out of my ex. To bad it didn't kill him." _

__ End of Le Second Phone Call: __

Naruto hung up the phone before Suko could respond. He smiled, slumping back in the seat more, happy things were finally going his way. His eyes wandered over to the bottle of whisky still there on the nightstand, glaring at it before turning back to his phone and pulling up Sasuke's contact ID with the only star beside it.

He figured the raven would have changed his number by now so he deleted it, astonished that that didn't hurt at all. Maybe he was really starting to get over the man. When he looked towards the bed itself that held so many special events, he choked and started to cry uncontrollably, fingers fidgeting for a way to bring the _number_ back.

"What am I doing?!" He shouted at himself and threw the cell across the room, bunching up and hugging his knees to his chest, waterworks dying down. '_Get it together, Naruto. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone...He no longer lov-..He could never… Get it through your head!' _He struck himself in the temple with a balled fist, using the pain from the self-affliction as a focus. He had to grab his own wrist to stop himself from any further physical abuse. He'd been hurt enough. No more.

"Okay..okay…Yoga!" He slid down to the floor and crossed his legs to sit indian style. With wrist at his knees and fingers pinched together, he closed his eyes and let his breathing smooth out to a normal pattern. Sadly enough it was his ex that had taught him this whenever he got over stressed. A random tear escaped upon remembering the very day the raven held him and brought him down to the floor in his lap...holding his hand the whole way through, teaching him how to properly meditate.

That was so long ago...Now instead of holding hands, they were holding guns at each others faces that they once use to kiss so often.

"This...is not….working."


	5. A Good Friend

By the time Suko arrived it was more than an hour into the evening gone. It wasn't his fault. The hotel was so rundown looking that he'd passed by it twice, mistaking it for a staged crime scene. He parked anywhere in the parking lot since it had no lines. He then exited the car in his plain white-t and jeans with black sneakers. A normal hot Wednesday get up for an odd encounter. On his way, there was so much trash on the ground that he gave up on trying to avoid everything. He did make sure to dodge unused and used condoms, gum, toilet paper, peculiar dvds and other disgusting junk.

Room 1408 was thankfully on the bottom of the complex so he wouldn't have to go up and see more horrors. He jogged over to the building and down a little ally to the fifth room on the right. When he knocked, the door opened slightly off its hinges. Alarm fueled his next action he took. He slowly pushed the door in with his gun drawn just to see the small space unable of hiding anyone. He eventually spotted the blonde on the floor to the right by a chair. He holstered his weapon back in its hold at his side and approached the sleeping man, hoping he was just napping.

"Naruto?" He whispered, kneeling down, making another mistake by touching the sleeping males shoulder. He'd never been pinned down so fast in his life. It all happened in a blur and ended with his wrist suddenly held behind his back and face kissing the wooden floors.

"Oh, Suko! Hunny, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto yawned before releasing the lad with a smile, helping him up off the ground. He'd accidentally fallen asleep after his mediation session that didn't really go so well.

"My bad…" He laughed self-consciously, massaging his wrist. Emerald looked around the room that had the aftermath of a twister. He could see the blondes things in the chair, ready to go, and the pool of water just pouring from the bathroom. The dressers were done for, tv was busted due to alcohol spilt all over it by the looks of the bottle above it and a ash stray had been flung on the bed, spreading its contents everywhere.

"Um... what happened?"

"Well I took a lovely bath and got my things together." The blonde giggled, arms flailing out and coming back to his side in new found energy. He shuffled around the boy and over to get his things, scooping his case up by the handle and sliding the gun in the case side with his phone back safe in his hoodie pocket.

"I mean to the room." Suko motioned while taking a stroll around, wondering how someone could live here.

"Oh...Well the plumbing and tv are busted, I didn't like the bed sheets and I don't like drinking or smoking so yeah. We need to go!" Naruto explained in a hurry, pulling the MERC agent out of the vandalized place. The blonde had had a wrecking spell and destroyed the room in the most _nicest _way he could without setting the building on fire.

The car ride back to the lad's place was at least a reprieve from the days past events. He sat on the drivers side with his case in lap, hands rummaging through his hair as he looked in the visor mirror. He had a bad habit with those things.

"So how can I repay my savior, Suko?" The blonde teased with a glance to other, lips poked out.

"You don't have to, really. I don't want to take advantage of you given your situation. I can't possibly understand what you're going through personally but I do get that you're clearly upset." Suko smiled softly up to the rear mirror at his shocked passenger. Focused back on the road, he didn't see the kiss coming that landed on his cheek, making them resemble tomatoes.

"Thank you, love. You might be my new boyfriend after all of this is over." He chuckled lightly, closing the visor and leaning against the car window in a daze, wondering if his ex already found a new partner…

"Ha, what happened to finding Sasuke an-"

"Oh hun, that ship is about to sail, crash and sink straight to hell." Naruto sighed, crossing his arms to get comfortable. In truth, he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do anymore. One part of him wanted to find the raven, get some answers and bring him home. The second side wanted to also find the raven, kill him and move on. Then there was the middle section that shared the thoughts of number two minus the murder and mixed with number one. Over all he didn't know.

"Well what do you want to do now?" The agent inquired, regretting having brought up the name due to the blondes gloom.

"Hmm, let's go back to your place first..." Cerulean watched the cars now passing by in a flash, wishing he could pause time. The motion was making him sick on top of other things.

"Okay." He stepped on the gas a little, shifting lanes at ease.

"You know you don't act like a Mercenary at all," Naruto pointed out, smiling to the agent. "Why'd you join them? I hope they didn't punish you to bad for last night."

"They gave me a days leave for it. No biggy really, and well I started because of you guys actually...I wanted to help others without limitations on how. So I found this group online and signed up right away! Of course the advertisement turned out be a bit false when I got there," Suko explained, turning left with a frown.

"Let me guess, the only way you can get out now is in a casket?"

The lad nodded, sighing with a weary smile. "Precisely."

"That's why you research first!" The blonde said, shaking his head and thunking the boy on the shoulder.

"Ah-ha, I'm learning...What about you? How'd you two start out?"

"Oh, me and Sasuke just picked up where our parents left off. You see they use to work for the government till they were axed off when 'the man' got scared of his prodigies. Our parents saw it coming and hid us away." Naruto reminisced the tale told to him a million times.

"Ha, that's why they don't like you guys? Just because you got away?" Suko glanced up at the mirror again, seeing the blonde grin.

"I really don't know the answer to that, love. Their goals are a mystery to me."

"They flip-flop a lot with us too. One minute they want our help then they don't." He made a right, pulling up to the driveway.

Naruto yawned and chortled. "Ha, that's because your boss probably asks for too much money.

Suko nodded, knowing that to be true. He put the car in park in front of the garage before getting out. He then opened the door for his passenger who giggled and patted his head, saying, "You are just the sweetest thing!" Of course that made him blush again and he stepped aside to let the man out, closing the door afterwards.

"So this is your house?" He held his bag close, eyes traveling up and down the lime green and small two story house with a copper shaded door. It looked like a giant mint cookie to the him, making him awfully hungry in the process.

"Yeah...the job pays well enough for me to have my own place." He stood at the older males side, hands in pockets while shrugging.

"I see! Sasuke never wanted a house. He always prefered to rent places to live. I guess he liked the other...noises." The blonde saddened himself, head down and clutching his bag tighter.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on in, I'll make some tea!" The agent offered, a hand on the man's back, ushering him in.

The inside of the house had the same warming and cheerful color scheme. Green adorned the walls and polished wooden floors added that brown effect. Pictures of his family hung around the entrance to the place to show he was an only child with very few relatives. The long hallway led past the stairs and into the joint kitchen and living room.

"You're so clean…," Naruto uttered, he'd never been able to see his face in a wall before.

"That's just the paint! You can sit there." Suko gestured at the little country brown dining table set with his index finger, switching back to getting the kettle and such from the cabinets overhead of the stove.

The blonde took a seat in the crafted wooden chair, guessing the boy didn't have many visitors since everything was so neat. "Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem. I'm here to help anyway I can!" He smiled brightly back to the other, lingering longer than he should have, stinging himself with the hot water in the process. "Dammit!"

"Ha-ha, I knew you had a bad side." Naruto grinned, setting his case on the table.

"Ah, yeah I guess... So do you have any ideas to why he did this?" Suko kept the conversation going, not wanting to stay on that other topic for too long.

"Not really, he claims he never lo-cared about me apparently." He coughed, changing to a less hurtful phrase.

"That's pretty stupid. Why didn't he just leave then instead of trying to kill you?" Suko asked, setting the kettle on the burner.

"I-I don't know...I didn't think of it like that." Crystals looked down to the briefcase, wondering why the man didn't just do that if he really wanted out.

"Well that's a start. So what about the mission you guy's were on. What happened there?" The agent crossed his arms while leaning back against the counter next to the stove.

"Um, I think it was staged honestly. He said that his brother wanted us to clear out this warehouse that was housing the last remnants of Orochimaru's cult."

"Oh, you mean the Sound, right?"

"Yeah, them! So I said sure, of course. It was right after my birthday anyway and Sasuke had promised me we would retir-Wait, you said that as if they are still around?!" Naruto caught on, peering the boy down.

"They are?" Suko shrugged as if it was obvious. "Wait, you're retiring?!"

"Yeah, that's no big deal! And no they aren't! His brother killed their leader and we...we..."

"Whatever you guy's did, it didn't do anything. They are still around if that mission you went on was hoaxed. Also my boss just made a deal to resupply them last thursday. They have have a new leader and everything."

"You're kidding? " Naruto blinked, taken aback by the sudden news.

"Nope, we are now allied with them. In fact, I have an idea. Wait here!" The agent treaded on upstairs, leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

'_He wouldn't...would he?! But why?! Sasuke's never shown interest in them before...Then again he's never done anything like this before.' _Tanned fingers traced over the leather case at lost. '_What the hell are you trying to pull off?' _

"Here we go! Since we are now partners with them, we are entitled to know everything that they are doing. I already pulled up the files for you." He came back down with pep in his step after some time and a chrome laptop that he handed to the blonde whom went to work right away.

"Your computer isn't monitored is it?"

"It is, but they are in my domain so I search them a lot anyway. It's okay." He assured while he left to tend to the tea that was whistling away, sounding that it was clearly done.

Naruto searched and speed read over every document, graphs and lists he could find about the new uprising of the sound and their new chief as the tea was prepared. He found a file that shed some light on the new leaders attributes. The man was clearly skilled and experienced in all areas of special target situations. Then there was a plausible rumor at the bottom saying that the man also had informants...all over the world, even something going on with the government themselves.

"Oh my god…" He covered his mouth and tried his hardest not to lose it again. Sasuke wouldn't bring their friends into this, would he? And what's with the gov being involved?! '_You idiot! What are you doing?!'_

"What is it?" Suko asked, setting the emerald china tea cup down on a small saucer plate beside the blonde . He took a seat to the left and joined in the reading, going down the list of people supposedly involved in supporting them. "You don't think he actually might be working with them right? That's suicide. You guys aren't' really liked by half of these people on the list."

"I-I don't know anymore. We spent half our lives bringing most of these guys down and now it looks like he's trying to bring them all back! This has to be wrong..." Naruto shook his head, hand still clasped over his mouth.

"Do you know anyone we can talk to that might be close to him?" He moved the mouse over to the big square x in the corner, clicking it, seeing as the though the whole thing was upsetting the older male again.

"...His brother might know something!" The blonde shot up, nearly knocking over the cup. While rushling with his case up stairs, he said, "Though it is likely he might be working with Sasuke so he might try to kill us but it's worth a shot! I'll be right back! The tea was lovely by the way!"

"Uh, thanks?!" Suko shouted back, perplexed with what he'd just heard. He waited downstairs and finished his tea anyway, cleaning up afterwards. At least ten minutes had passed before the blonde came back downstairs. He had fallen asleep at the table by then. Head rested on his arm by the laptop, having done a little more research himself.

"Erhm." Naruto cleared his throat, a hand fixed on his poked out waist.

The agent sat up instantaneously, yawning and wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, shaking his head, mumbling, "I-I wasn't sleeping!"

"Mhm." He chuckled, his free hand joining to the other side of his hip.

It was then that Suko noticed the man's attire. Virescent orbs trailed up from ebony stiletto heels encasing scarlet manicured toes to a fitting black pencil skirt that stopped just beneath luxuriant thighs and then finally up to an orange blouse with ruffles around the shoulders and chest, a black belt tightening around the waist to top it off. Any masculinity the man had before had just been thrown out the window.

"Wow." Suko blinked at the sudden transformation of the blond, head tilted to the left at the heels. He never understood the purpose of them other than they could seriously wound someone.

"Why thank you, hun. If you behave I might let you take it off when we get back." Naruto said with a coy smirk as he strutted over and propped up on the table with his legs crossed and arms back supporting himself. He chuckled at the flushed agent, patting his face lightly.

Suko swallowed hard and averted his eyes from scanning the alluring male up and down. He hadn't caught a word the other had said. He cleared his throat instead, a hand motioning to the blondes apparel while inquiring, "W-Why are you dressed up?"

"Because you're taking me out to dinner, handsome." He grinned, whiskers stretching out. "Of course we won't be alone, so don't bring anything that might piss him off."

"Why not?-Wait, who are we meeting?!"

"We are going to see a good friend of mind with the best weave in the game."


	6. Dinner Date

They left shortly afterwards, heading off to a small ramen café back on the south side. Just like the hotel, the area was shaggy, shady and violated nearly every health code violation. The only good thing it had going was the inside. Well from what Suko could see from the driver seat window, it looked spacious and clean. They were parked near the sidewalk across the street, scoping the place out .

The blonde glanced at the clock, reading 7:30 PM. '_Perfect, just like clockwork.'_ He snickered to himself, spotting his target inside. He knew the other man must have noticed them the moment they arrived so he purposely stayed in the car till the last real customer left the building.

"Okay, he's alone now. Open the door for me, hun." Naruto motioned, peering into the café still some distances away.

The agent nodded, getting out the car, eyes instinctively checking their surroundings before helping the suggestively dressed man down with a hand out.

"Thank you dear," Naruto purred sweetly with a brief peck on the agent's cheek, knowing full well what he was doing. He then laced their fingers together and lead him inside, taking the lead with a giant smile on his whiskered face.

Suko just went along, confused to why they had to act like _this_. There was no one really in the café when they got inside. The bell that jingled away it's signal for oncoming customers was proof of how vacant the place was when it echoed so loudly. The only other person he could see besides the staff was the one man wearing a navy blue jumpsuit in the corner, asleep with his arms crossed and a baseball cap over his face.

Still, the man was alone so why the facade? They took two seats by the wall right of the window, ordering their meals when the waiter came by. Seconds later the blonde was staring at him rather oddly, making him look around to find what he was really looking at.

"You need a napkin or somethi-"

"Kiss me," Naruto interrupted, whispering with his head turned away so no one could see.

Suko blinked once and turned into a red light at the wrong time.

"Now!" He ordered impatiently.

The agent took a deep breath and leaned over the table, bringing a finger under the blonds chin to tilt his head up right. He then endured the shortest kiss he'd ever experienced in his entire life. It was like their lips didn't even touch, not like he secretly wanted them to or anything like that… Anyway, it was short lived because of a strange clicking sound.

That one little noise that was made even louder by the hollowness of the place. It caused the blonde to break away instantly and flip the metal table over on it's side as a shield. He then grabbed the agent by the collar and pulled his frozen body down behind it as bullets hailed mercilessly, breaking the silence and reflecting off everywhere with pews, dings and wooshes as the resound.

Suko had to scramble on his butt, attempting to cover his ears at the same time. While he and the employees freaked out, the blonde was having the time of his life, laughing up a damn storm like the vibrations from the table being abused were tickling him.

"Naruto, why the hell is he shooting at us?!" He shouted in anxiety over the storm. The male next to him just winked and started to count down with his palm held up and open to eye level. He mouthed off each number wordlessly as a finger filed inwards. 5...4...3..2...and on that final count, the hellfire stopped. A furious voice soon followed after, roaring over the screaming employees.

"Naruto! You've got five seconds to tell me what the FUCK that was!"

The blonde's amused demeanor deepened as he laughed aloud. "Calm down, weasel weave! I'm guessing you haven't seen the news then, hmm?"

Suko just sat there, watching the older male handle the situation so easily like it was okay to tease a guy with the only gun in the place.

"You of all people know I'm a busy man, so I suggest you get to the point...And my hair is realer than your tan!" The voice came again in a light tone with the loading of gun clip.

"Aha, touché! Well your brother fucked me over, not in a good way this time either." Naruto informed, standing up only to have his wrist tugged on the by the confused agent. He shook the lad off, flashing a smile to him to let him he know it was okay.

Suko gulped and tried to relax, blood pressure not doing so well at the moment.

"Explain."

"Sure, just not here. I'm unarmed, see? You and I both know I wouldn't have come here without a weapon if I was lying. I was going to call you, but I wasn't sure if you were going to answer or not." He held up his hands, showing he had no guns anywhere. Which was clearly obvious because you can't hide anything in that skirt or blouse.

"Then why didn't you just come over here and ask me?!" The man chuckled.

"Well I told you that I wasn't sure! This could have been a trap to kill me, but since you didn't shoot me right away that meant one or two things. One, you aren't working with Sasuke. Or two, you were biding your time waiting to take me out. Also just because I'm me. You know I love making a scene." Naruto giggled, hands drawn back to his hip,bending over a bit and winking.

Suko gaped at the blonde incredulously.

"Well could you not do that shit here!? I'm running a business, not damn shooting range!" The owner of the establishment raged from afar.

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized, laughing with the other man that was trying to kill them earlier.

"I'm sorry as well, Shifu! But seriously Naruto, I know I'm one to take my time with killing someone and all, but making it look like you're cheating on my brother is just begging for it, plus why did you dress up?"

"Psh, you know I like to dress! Also, I'm not sure if I'm with your brother anymore, Itachi. I might try my luck elsewhere." Naruto revealed the shooters name, surprising the agent beside him.

Suko shot up off the floor to see the man, jaw dropping at the sight. He knew of Itachi from other reports, but he never thought to tie them together because they did different things. While Naruto and Sasuke took out drug lords and such, Itachi took out corrupted officials and leaders all over. Everyone knew the man's name because he frequently left detailing letters about what the person had done and the evidence. At the end of the note it would always say, '_Sincerely yours, Itachi'._

No one was ever able to snap an image of him though unlike the others. If they had then he would have been able to tell right away that Itachi and Sasuke were definitely brothers. With that baseball cap gone out of sight, he could see the raven hair color and other features that matched Sasukes. They looked just alike, minus the different facial changes.

"Who the hells the idiot gawking at me like I'm jesus?" Itachi pointed his assault rifle at the boy still in a stupor.

"Don't be rude! This darling is Suko. He's a _former _MERC agent." The blonde smiled, hugging onto the agent's arm that didn't move at all. The lad was still starstruck.

"Oh-ho! So you even bring a government lap dog into my store as well?! You just fucked your discounts goodbye! Goodbyeee!" The owner, Shifu, blasted again in his harsh asian accent, shuffling his staff around to get to cleaning.

"Calm down old man, if he's with Naruto then he can be trusted. I'm also going to pay for the damages," Itachi said with a roll of his ebony eyes, holstering his assault rifle back in it's cross shoulder strap and slinging it behind him.

Shifu just flailed, knocking things off the counter before leaving and shooting curses in his native tongue.

"We can't use that statistic anymore Itachi... I was with Sasuke for twenty four years now look at me." Naruto sighed softly, letting go of Suko's arm so he could cross his own and stare off in dismay.

The older raven frowned slightly at this, saying, "Let's go then." He walked over to the two and motioned them out with an increasing urge to find out what his little brother had done now.

* * *

><p>The gang were now all seated up in poor Suko's SUV, headed off to a everyday location Itachi liked to discuss business at, plus he always had dinner there on wednesdays after spending time at the ramen place. So the trip was also because Naruto and the agent didn't get a chance to eat at all thanks to that fiasco back at the café. The driver would gladly admit he was a bit peckish, but he wasn't sure if it was worth his life going to a club to eat. Any place where you were likely to get shot or beat up when trying to have a nice meal was a no go for him. Speaking of which, he now had to add ramen café's on that list.<p>

Pulling up to the purple neon lighted club after an hour of driving , Suko had to ask, "Why here?! It's full of people that could have any kind of motive to kill us!" His breathing picked up while trying to find a parking place. People were swarming outside and all over to get in at the right time when the club would really start to boom.

Itachi leaned up from the back seat to poke his head in between the two up front, smirking when he got there. "Please tell me that the mercenaries let you in just because you're stupidly adorable."

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at the banter from the raven that made the agent blush infuriatingly and grip the steering wheel.

"At ease, kid. I'm just messing with you, and if anyone else bothers you besides us then we'll just kick their asses, right Naruto?" He snickered, squeezing the boys shoulders lightly before leaning back, taking off his weapon to leave inside the car.

"You know it!" The blonde giggled, patting the agent on the knee to relax.

They were out to have fun, get something to eat and discuss business. There was no need for Suko to be so paranoid. He made sure his phone was on and locked though before he went inside behind them. It was just in case someone tried to steal it then he could call and find it. He was pretty sure someone would try to when he finally looked up and saw the name of the place, _Unspoken Desires_.

'_Oh dear god...'_ Suko whimpered in his mind, stalling outside before he was pulled in by his two new friends.

The club was loud, full of sinful souls and music that sped up your heart rate by the beat alone. You couldn't move an inch without rubbing shoulders with someone and smelling the alcohol on their breath, body or their drunk partner. They headed towards a booth in the corner to the left that was glowing with more of the signature purple neon lights on stair edges joined by other complementing colors like green. A ash leather couch circled around to give it that small space with a glossy ivory mini table in the middle.

The group rested down in the special quiet spot that was barren only because it belonged to the raven of the three.

"So what has my little brother done now?" Itachi asked, propping his elbows on the back armrests while he crossed his legs up on the table, eyes darting to passing boys and girl's posteriors as they passed by. The man didn't discriminate.

Suko just sat there fidgeting with his shirt, uncomfortable with all the skin out in the open around the place.

"Well first, did you send me and Sasuke on a job?" Naruto cut to the chase, legs passed over and hands clasped on top.

"When exactly?" He waved down a waitress in the moment, not understanding what the blonde meant. He always sent them on jobs, and if it wasn't him then it was their teacher.

"It was right after me and your brother decided we would retire...What's so funny?" Unamused azure locked on the chuckling raven across from him while the agent in the middle just sat silently watching them.

"Neither of you mentioned anything about retiring to me!" He gestured at himself mockingly before smirking up to the waitress and saying something to her in a different language, making the girl's face glaze pink. When she left, he made a face of disgust and swirled a finger around his ear like she was crazy.

"Yes we did! Sasuke sent you the text before you sent one right back about your damn mission you wanted us to do!" Naruto flamed, sitting up more with hands in a ball.

"Relax Naruto, here's proof. The passwords the day you two you were born combined." Itachi smiled, pulling out his cell and sliding it across the table to the impatient male.

As their drinks arrived and the waitress left with a curtsy, the blonde picked up the phone and searched away. The raven passed the poison around to the two, waving down a waiter in the crowd this time. He wasn't able to look at the approaching male fully since he was giving the drinks their umbrella from the tray that came with it.

"Hey, that girl over there put her number by my drink so I want her fire-" Itachi halted when he saw the snappily dressed, blonde pony tailed waiter. "Oh damn, Diedra! Baby I didn't know you were workin-" The suave raven was stopped in his explanation when the elevated male struck him across the face with his fist. An Uchiha couldn't go a day without getting hit by someone, mainly a blonde. The world just wouldn't be right.

"Fucking _puta (Bitch)!_" Diedra lashed out in a thick and smooth spanish accent, shaking off his fist. "Buenas noches, Naruto and friend." He said with an out of place smile and bow.

Naruto waved his hello absently, more focused on the texts in the ravens phone.

Suko nodded and shrugged his greeting unsurly. He was then astounded when the waiter spat at the assaulted mans feet before storming away, ranting in those smexy words.

"Are you okay?!" The agent placed a hand on the others shoulder helping him get back up right. Sadly, the hit had caused the man to drop his drink and warranted all kinds of stares.

Itachi just laughed and tried to shake it off, rubbing his jaw, mumbling, "And that's why I don't do blondes anymore. You bitches are crazy." He stretched his mouth, groaning and wincing at the bruise developing.

"You should see us in bed." The blonde sighed and tossed the phone back over to his ex's brother. "You never texted us at all."

"Exactly, now about the bedroom thing-"

"Itachi!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me for trying to lighten the mood. I'm worried about my little brother too, but that doesn't mean I should be so wind up about it. You remember why?" He slipped his cell back in his pocket and leaned back so the janitor could clean up the mess.

"Because we can't focus unless we unwind." Naruto through his hands up in exasperation, bringing them down afterwards to slap his thighs. Lessons in patience wasn't what he wanted right now.

"That's it!" He took a swig of his drink, dowsing the whole glass, pinky out. "I'm going to go get us something to eat before I just...Mmm!" The martini glass was then slammed back down on the table as he got up. He strutted off, a hand latched to his side while the other swayed back and forth aggressively.

"Should I go with him-"

"Nah kid, let him cool down. They have that effect on each other. I can only imagine how Sasuke's handling this…" Itachi sighed, taking a drink off a passing tray and chugging away.

Suko could see that the older brother was having problems dealing with this as well just by the way he was drinking so recklessly like he needed to block out something. Or maybe that was just the pain from the punch in the face from earlier.


	7. Nightmare

_- Sasuke's brief POV as of now-_

Imagine you're having a peaceful dream about the love of your life. You're in an empty room with concrete floors and walls for reasons you don't care. The spotlight is centered on you two spilling out your hearts to each other without a care in the world. The room spins and you both share a tender kiss that you want to last forever and then…. that beautiful dream becomes a sudden spiraling nightmare with blood spattered on the walls, screams echoing and tears falling all by your own hands.

You hold your bleeding loved one close to your heart as you wail your countless apologies and reasons for causing them so much pain, but then they're gone. All the life you gave them over the years had just been taken away by your doing alone. Your now crimson drenched hands that had once caressed and healed such love before, now touched nothing but a corpse.

Sasuke's corpse was a beautiful blonde male with motionless pools of blue. No matter how hard or loud he shouted, pleaded and cried out the heavenly name, he will hear nothing as the walls closed in for the final act. An alarm chimed in to signal his very end...and for his ass to get up from that over the top dream.

The raven jolted awake, falling off the couch and bumping his head against the coffee table of the very little apartment he was staying in, shaking the pill bottles scattered across and the clock in the process. He groaned and sat up holding his forehead, hand sliding to his wet cheeks, proof that he'd indeed been crying in his sleep. He cleared his face with the back of his hands like a reluctantly upset child, repeating to himself, '_It was just a dream, dammit! He's still alive and safe. You didn't...Fuck!' _He clutched the alabaster fabric over his chest, agonizing pain pulsing within from what he'd done.

Pale fingers soon reached out with blurry vision and grabbed hold of any bottle in reach, pushing others away. He opened, popped out three white tabs and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing fast like he was about to die, then gasping afterwards. He forced himself up, using the couch as a crutch while the clock raged on behind him. He glanced back at the time, not noticing how late it was till he got half way in the kitchen, glass of water prepared and in hand just to drop it.

_-End of Sasuke's POV-_

* * *

><p>The blonde in our raven's precious thoughts had long since returned with everyones food. The three meals were split amongst the group to their liking. He classically had his ramen while the agent had a burger with fries and Itachi had his sushi and rice. Half the plates were clean by now and the mood between them had lightened thanks to them all being a little tipsy at the moment, but they were still on point!...Sort of.<p>

"So, whats the plan for finding my bro?" Itachi covered his mouth to burp before taking another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Well if he is taking over for Orochimaru then we start where they are." Naruto mumbled, slurping down a good bit of his ramen and liquor he'd infused somehow.

"Why would he take his place though? He wanted to kill him more than I did, remember?" He stated between chews.

Suko wondered if he really did take the guy down all by himself. He wiped his mouth of ketchup with a napkin, held up his hand curtly and asked, "How'd you kill him?"

The raven turned to the boy and brought his own hand up, balding it into a fist, sticking his thumb out and bringing it across his neck, making a gagging sound to add effect.

The agent gulped and tried to keep his dinner down.

"Then we are back at zero then." Naruto groaned, hiccuping out of nowhere. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for that. That speck of merriment soon turned into sorrow when he came back to reality. Shaky manicured fingers found the wind bottle and he poured himself a glass full, needing that sweet taste to wash the affliction the away.

"Slow down on the liquor Naru-"

"I'm not the designated driver so don't start with me, Itachi!"

"I don't give a fuck who you are! When you're drunk you can't focus!" Itachi responded, getting up and taking the glass from the blonde. "We've had enough!"

"Oh we've had enough?! What about Sasuke? He's still hurting me and he's not even here! You know he ripped up my photo album?! And now I can't even enjoy my ramen for fucks sake!" He cried out, throwing a temper tantrum with his arms flailing. The bottle had gotten the best of him, his emotions ran wild thanks to the liquor loosening him up.

The raven shook his head at the fussing male before glancing over at Suko. "We need to go."

"Agreed." He nodded, stacking up their plates while the others got ready as well.

Even though they had gotten nowhere tonight, there was still tomorrow to work on. As he finished up cleaning their area, Itachi paid the bill, leaving a note for a certain waiter when he got the chance, and Naruto sat there with his legs and arms crossed, smiling at anyone that eyed him with interest. Of course they were dismissed right away thanks to the older raven looking after his little brothers doll.

The three soon departed from the building, each holding their alcohol pretty _well_.

"You guy's want to know what I find interesting? The fact that Suko's MERC buddies haven't called him in unless I missed something." Itachi pointed out with his hands in his pockets.

"They let him off because of me. I'll tell ya about it later." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms out above his head as they crossed the sidewalk and into the less crowded parking lot.

"They didn't tag him or anything did they? Come here." Itachi hooked an arm around the agent and pulled him in, searching the boy rather inappropriately.

Suko squeaked and futilely fought back against the stronger males highly unnecessary touches, face on fire through it all.

"Stop molesting him! He's clean, okay?" Naruto laughed and separated the two by their shirts.

"I just wanted to see how quick his reflexes were."

"Bullshit." Suko cursed unintentionally, fists shoved in his pockets and head to the right. When he realised what he'd said, he slapped his hands over his mouth, mumbling apologies to the raven. He endured the playful laughter from the two that didn't mind at all.

"You're fine! No need to apologize as long as you take me home." Itachi chuckled, ruffling the agents hair with a smile.

"Okay..." He shied away and pulled out his car keys.

"See, he's twice as affectionate than your brother! Sasuke would've made you walk." The blonde flicked the older raven on shoulder as he passed between him and the other male, waving at the men checking him out across the lot.

"That's because Sasuke would of wanted to screw you in the car." Itachi combated, catching up with the him and blocking the onlookers view.

"Ha-ha! So you did know that we were..." He slowed to a stop, noticing some SUVs to the right that were very similar to the agent's car.

"Naruto?" Itachi followed the blonds eyes over to the stationed vehicles.

"Those cars look like-" He was interrupted by swirling wind sounds ripping through the air like fireworks with no boom. Strange canisters soon came down between the three, popping of their lids and releasing a thick cloud of smog.

Before they could shout, their mouths were filled with the gas, rendering them to nothing but coughs. As more spirals went off, more cans just crashed down, luckily not hitting few remaining people in the lot panicked and ran, leaving the real prey to fend for themselves.

While Itachi and Suko covered their mouths, Naruto grabbed them by their sleeves and helped them out of the trap and towards the direction of their car, pushing them the rest of the way to safety.

"What the hell? Was that knockout gas?" The raven coughed out once they got to cover behind the vehicle, crouched down with his hands up against the side door.

The agent covered his mouth, coughing as well and nodding to the other male that he was right. He had his back to the door, trying to even out his breathing.

"Well shit, thanks Naruto." Itachi half smiled, waiting on the blondes sly remark that never came.

The two looked around after a long pause, seeing their friend clearly wasn't there. They shared a look of revelation and panic before they peeked through the window of the car to see an obscured image of the absent male on his back on the ground in the smoke clearing.

"Dammit!" Itachi made a move to go get him but he was pulled back by the lad as rounds of bullets started to hail down on them.

They both shifted into the fetal position, covering their ears from the blasts of ongoing fire that clanked against the car and shattered the glass. Another vehicle could be heard pulling up some distances away on the other side, joining in the fight. People screamed from within and outside the club as the situation became more hostile.

Suko leaned up and peeked through the now busted windows to see them picking up Naruto and carrying him into a well known van. He switched his focus to the men before being jerked down by the raven as bullets whizzed by again and another vehicle approached from their side this time.

Itachi snatched the keys out of the agents hand and fumbled to open the car door to get his gun out. He failed due to the storm and turned back around in time to see the advancing person in all black on a matching motorcycle, returning fire but not at them. He squinted his eyes to see the guy but it was still too dark to make them out.

Whoever they were, they were clearly prepared for this. The biker sped past the confused two, engine blazing and uzi's unloading, heading straight towards the mass of bullets that never touched him. When he ran out of ammo, he dropped the guns and pulled out his pistol on his right leg strap. He then drifted the bike so hard in that direction that it skidded to the ground with his weight bringing it down on its side. This allowed him to return fire as he slid along the concrete. His bike eventually departed from him to crash into one of the enemy vehicles.

They couldn't see any of this once the person had gone past. Eventually they did hear an explosion and cars speeding off in the distances along with people losing their minds at the havoc. Pretty sure a few were out taking pictures and or calling the cops.

After a while when the shooting stopped, the men hiding finally looked around for their supposed hero on the motorcycle. The man in the all black leather biker jacket and jeans with cowboy boots was standing in the middle of the mayhem, a silver magnum in one hand. He appeared to be looking over the extra carnage he caused.

His motorcycle was sadly crushed against one of the vehicles that was on fire but he didn't seem to be bothered by that at all. He turned away from the flashes of cameras across the lot and to the gentlemen reaching him.

"Hey man, thanks for sav-"

"You let them take him!" The person hidden behind the motorcycle helmet accused aloud crossly with their gun to Itachi's head, stepping forward with both hands on the weapon. His shaking was giving himself away by the minute.

"H-Hey we're friendly! We don't wa-"

"You!" The man switched his unsteady aim to young male that had his hands up.

"Little brother?" The older raven had been staring at the guy, recognizing the voice that time.

The man in question switched his aim back to the other.

"Don't fucking call me that!" He shoved the barrel against his kins chest, pushing him back before removing the helmet and tossing it to the side.

Suko blinked out of surprise and somewhat agitation. The likeness of the two was definitely there. The 'little' brother clearly had an anger problem, not just on the inside but the outside as well. The man's hair was a straight mess and he had bags under his red eyes as if he hadn't had a decent sleep for hours. He also looked like he was in constant pain...or on drugs.

"I'll call you whatever I want. How'd you find us anyway? I'm guessing I eat here too much don't I?" Itachi smirked, shrugging at the obvious.

Sasuke twitched for a moment with no legit emotion showing, for all of that was indeed true. He then pistol whipped his brother across the face, sending the taller male to a knee. Poor man.

"The fuck?!" The older raven hissed, holding his jaw that couldn't catch a break.

"Shut the hell up! And you," he said, turning to the agent, fingers itching to just pull the trigger. "This is your fault!"

Itachi gathered himself and stepped in front of Suko, hands up.

"Woah, little brother. He didn't do anyth-"

"No, but they have Naruto! How do you think they found you guys in the first place?!" Sasuke shouted, weapon up still trying to aim around his big brother.

"He's clean, Sasuke!"

"Do you really think so?!"

Suko opened his mouth to defend himself but his cell spoke for him. His jazzy ringtone for a text message played out in the sudden silence. He reached in his pocket as the brothers watched him, one getting angrier by the second as the other blinked in disbelief. He pulled out his cell slowly, fearing the worst. When he opened the text, his heart sank in his stomach.

_(The Message from his boss- Rokshi: Thanks for the drink.)_

"I-I…" He stuttered, stunned at how he could of forgotten about his cell so easily if they'd also bugged his laptop.

The most impatient raven pushed past the other and snatched the phone away from the agent, reading the text out, "Thanks for the drink, huh? I see." He chuckled sarcastically and tossed the cell back to the kid, drawing his gun fast afterwards and firing only to miss since his kin pushed his arm up.

Suko flinched down anyway, phone clutched to his chest.

The shot rang out, scaring the onlooking crowd back into the club.

"Itachi...let go." He demanded with his head down, arm extended up still.

"No, you need to chill out! They tried to kill him too! Or do you not care?" Itachi pleaded with his brother to see reason but all the younger one did was smirk unnaturally.

"Sasuke, don't..." But the raven attempted to get the gun back anyway, forcing the older brother to twist the smaller ones arm behind his back enough to make him drop the weapon into his hand. He then did what he had to do and struck his crazed relative on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, sending the male to the concrete and unconscious.

"I-Is he.."

"He's down...Ditch your phone and get the car ready before the cops show up." Itachi didn't spare Suko a glance as he leaned down and scooped Sasuke up over his shoulder. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't skeptical of the agent now. If it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to kill them all then he might have let his brother shoot him.


	8. All For Naught

Back in Suko's now beat up SUV, that was still thankfully drivable , the trio took shortcuts around the block to avoid oncoming police cars and ambulances. They were heading off to Itachi's emergency apartment since it was obviously safer than the agents house. The ride was quiet due to Sasuke remaining knocked out in the back seat. His brother had decided to drive. It was only because he didn't want to have to point directions, limiting the conversation between him and the owner of the car.

The discreet drive lasted an hour to the complex. Streetlights lit the way along the sidewalk of the parking lot for them to find a good space. There weren't many cars around or people out so it was easy to carry the raven in without arousing suspicion. Inside the apartment was basically nothing. There was only one couch and one cocktail table in the living room. The kitchen was neat and right by the door but there were no tables or chairs. This was starting to look like a place just to lay low in.

They set Sasuke down on the couch carefully, not sure if they heard him mumble the blondes name or not. Then they tended to setting up a makeshift bed on the floor, allowing the unconscious male to have the couch. Itachi went to the back, getting sheets and pillows while Suko sat up front to watch the man's brother in case he woke up.

The younger raven must have been having a bad dream since he was rolling around and mumbling to himself. By the time the oldest had come back, the other had stopped his thrashing. They set up the covers on the floor, careful not to wake up the unstable man. Itachi soon said his goodnights afterwards, turning off the ceiling light before leaving off to his own room to sleep.

The agent laid there in the dark for a while, slipping into a slumber himself with his back turned to the couch, unaware that Sasuke was up and watching him now. A couple of hours from midnight passed and he awoke to cursing and a bright light. He sat up groggily, pushing the sheets aside and hearing the door slam shut. Emerald bolted open to see the youngest of the brothers standing at the door with a orange duffel bag over his shoulder, shaking his free hand as if he'd hit it on something.

"What? Had to get my things." The raven shrugged, walking over, not bothering to apologize for waking him up. He dropped the bag down by the little table now covered with a book, images and a lamp. He then sat down indian style, slamming the agents car keys on the table before rummaging through the bag.

Suko groaned and got up, sheets sliding off as he scooted over to see what the man was doing. The images were pictures of Naruto and Sasuke at various places ranging from Tokyo to Moscow. He smiled at one with the blonde drawing a certain appendage on the ravens chin, aimed up to his mouth. It must have been a party prank since there were wine glasses and other people around in snappy wear.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke scoffed, moving the precious memories away from the kid.

"He looks really happy…" Suko mumbled, picking up a stray picture of the two on a lake boat in swimsuits.

"Mhm." He rudely took the image back and placed it in the book next to others of them on the boat.

It was then that Suko realised that this must have been the photo album that Naruto was talking about. Except, it didn't look destroyed at all. The navy blue binds looked brand new and the paper was a pearly white as the photos were stuck on.

"You didn't destroy his book?"

"Well duh, he loves this damn thing too much. I wouldn't do that..." The raven sighed and stamped the last lakeview shot down, turning the page to a blank one.

"Then why'd you fake it?" He asked, handing him a photobooth snippet that had fallen on the floor.

Sasuke froze and stared at the strip, biting back at the birthday film that started out with smiles to funny faces then hugs and finally kisses that lead to them getting kicked out of the mall. He laughed for a minute, choking up and grabbing the image, stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"None of your damn business. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"You did it to keep him away didn't you?" Suko guessed right, getting a affronting look that quickly vanished from the raven .

"You're annoying."

"And you're in denial."

Sasuke grunted and threw his head back in exasperation. "Aahh, what do you want?!"

"To help you and Naruto." Suko smiled slightly, pulling the album over along with some of the pictures to help organize them.

"Why?" The raven observed him, taking a chance with trusting the agent for a second.

"If you haven't noticed, I work for a bunch of dicks."

Sasuke chuckled for a second, agreeing on that. "Fair enough… I'm sorry about earlier. My pills get rid of this pain I have in my chest, but it also makes me lose my mind sometimes."

"If it's that serious then apology accepted." The kid laughed and nudged the man way too soon.

"...Just hand me that picture right there and I'll forget you just did that."

"I see you two are getting along finally." Itachi stood in the hallway to the living room, leaning against the edge in his gray tank and scarlett basketball shorts. He'd heard voices and other commotion that woke him up. He didn't expect to see his brother actually calmed down.

"Well he's not trying to kill me so that's a start," Suko said, shrugging.

"Hah-ha, so what are you guy's doing?" He walked over to the two and plopped down on the opposite side of the table, looking over the images spread out.

"I was going to fix Naruto's photo album while you guys slept." Sasuke yawned again, pulling the duffel closer.

"I knew you hadn't destroyed it. Naruto was pretty convinced though." The oldest raven picked up an image of the two on a cruise he didn't remember going on with them.

"If he'd looked closer he would of been able to tell they were all the same picture that wasn't even from his book."

"You played on his lack of attention to detail, huh? Nice. Hey, when was this?" He showed his younger kin the picture as the agent leaned over to look as well.

Sasuke took the image and didn't reply, acting incredibly shady. He flipped back in the book and stuck the photo down with the others. Unfortunately, his brother saw the page before he changed it.

"When the hell did you guy's go on another cruise?!"

"You really don't want to know." With that, he closed the book and put it away, shuffling all the images back into the bag as well. He ignored the glares he received from his kin as well as the tapping on the table.

"Okay then, why don't you tell us why the hell you tried to kill Naruto?"

"I didn't try to kill him, Itachi!" He shouted, hands forming fists in the moment.

"Explain then." Itachi remained unmoved, tapping the table still with the main four fingers falling down after another.

Sasuke held his brothers gaze, giving up minutes after. There was no use in hiding it anymore. "The day before Naruto's birthday, he had told me that he wanted to retire. I said yes and so I sent you a text first to let you know."

"The text I never got right?" He nodded, seeing what the blonde had meant.

"Yeah, well it was sent but not received. I got a reply from the government instead...yay," He said sarcastically, sulking from the memory alone.

"How?" Suko brought his knees up, preparing for the story.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that bit out. Anyway, they didn't like what I and Naruto were going to do. Turns out we are allot cheaper than you mercenaries."

"Are you serious?!" The older raven grumbled.

"Sadly, no. We've been on watch for a long time as well. Just us though. They started to send me a full list of over half of our contacts as evidence. Then they threatened to start axing them off if I didn't kill Naruto as proof of my loyalty to them. With our phones being bugged I couldn't tell him what was going on or else everyone died."

"That's fucked up…" The agent propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, forehead leaning against them.

"Agreed, and Itachi, you know how he feels about our friends. He would have done the same… So I let them set up the place and mission. Then I put on the best show I could in case there were cameras. I figured Naruto would get out on his own eventually, giving me enough time to get some help and answers after dumping my cell. I didn't expect him to get picked up by the MERC's at all. Why were you guy's even there?" Sasuke glanced perplexed at the one beside him.

"We'd had our eye on the place for a while, not sure if the government knew that or not though," Suko explained, looking the younger raven in the eyes.

"So that was a good accident if it was! Now Sasuke, those contacts that they threatened you with, do you have the list down?" Itachi asked, worrying over who they might be.

"Yeah, right here." Sasuke reached in the bag, searching for the vanilla folder. When he found it, he pulled it out and handed it to his brother whom took it eagerly, searching for anyone really important.

"Are these all they have?!"

"I'm pretty sure."

Itachi pouted in confusion before sliding the file back across the table. "I don't know any of those people."

"That's because they're mine and Naruto's contacts."

"No shit."

Suko got a glimpse of the list and caught a familiar name. "You guy's know Sai?"

Sasuke groaned and nodded, letting on he didn't like the guy to much. The 'former painter' was too friendly with his baby doll on many occasions.

"He works for the government...Actually, most of these people work for them!" The agent picked up the list and scanned over it, recognizing these names due to the deals the MERC's did with the organization.

"You're kidding right…?! How many?" The younger raven leaned over and checked down the list while his brother fumbled himself over the table to see.

Suko pointed out each and every traitor's soul on the list. Coming to the conclusion that the whole thing was a set up from the beginning. There was no way the government would have let them get away with this for so long without intervening in their lives somehow. And what better cover than providing 'real aid' to your _free_ workers.

Itachi slumped back, raking his fingers through his bangs in frustration. "I always wondered how you guy's got around so damn fast."

"Fuck!" Sasuke face palmed himself, falling back onto the floor.

"Well the good thing is that no ones in any real danger." The agent tried to help see a brighter side to it all.

"You're forgetting Naruto...I hurt him for no reason…"

"It's not your fault-Oh no, are you about to cry?" He looked towards his little brother that had his hands draped over his face. When the downed male nodded, he got up and ushered Suko out of the room to the back without a word, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, wait! What's going on-"

"When Sasuke actually admits he's about to 'cry', it means he's about to break something. I hope you didn't have anything valuable up there." Itachi half smiled, dropping down on his one mattress on the floor.

The agent sighed and joined him, hearing the destruction and screaming going on on the other side. "He has allot of violent mood swings doesn't he?"

"You have no idea...It's an obvious weaknesses too. Usually Naruto's his version of severe anesthetic. "

* * *

><p><em>~ Naruto's POV as of now ~<em>

When the blonde came to, he awoke in a chair. A cold steel chair that was bolted the floor along with the chains that were on his wrist and ankles. He could tell it wasn't morning yet since he had no headache. He brought his knees together, minding his skirt, thankful his clothes were still on at least. Cerulean then took in his surroundings. Four stone walls, one door, one metal table and one other chair, no mirror or window and a tile ceiling with one blessed vent, perfect.

He'd woken in weirder places thanks to his ex. Giggling from the alcohol, he remembered the time he woke up naked on a rollercoaster with the man early in the morning. Neither of them had any idea how that happened, but it must have been amazing because they felt great till the ride started moving.

The one custodial door soon opened. A man wearing sunglasses inside for no reason, entered the room, holding the title of douchebag proudly.

"Please tell me you're not the chief…" Naruto groaned, hoping his kidnapper would have been decent lookin at least and less incompetent.

"Actually I am. My name is Rokshi." He removed his glasses and slid them in his breast vest pocket, hazel trailing all over the unimpressed hostage.

"Look hunny, I could literally give you two shits right now in exchange for those twelve or so seconds you took taking those stupid glasses off and telling me your name." The blonde rolled his eyes, straining to get comfortable in the seat.

"You really do have a mouth don't you?" Rokshi snickered, walking over behind the prisoner and grasping onto blonde locks, pulling back, getting an outburst of laughter than an outcry of pain.

"Boy, I have a mouth and three other things you definitely don't have if this is how you plan to break me." He snickered coyly, keeping a strong face no matter how close the man got to his ear.

"No one's breaking anything yet. I have all the time in the world to play with you….I've always had a thing fo-Nhgh!" The Merc leader had made a fatal mistake of smelling the blondes hair, getting a backwards headbutt for it, close to breaking his nose.

"Oh my, are you okay sweetie? I forgot asswholes were closer than they appear!"

"Guards!"

"Wow, call the guards in...little bitch!" Naruto spat with a smirk, wanting the men to come in on the affair as well.

"Put him over the table!"

"Now where getting somewhere!" Any normal person would be afraid right now but the blonde was thrilled. This meant the chains were coming off and the high ranking agent understood that too late. As soon as his wrists and ankles were free, he kicked the first guard in the crotch with his heel and punched the other square in the face, jutting up out of the seat in time to avoid the attack from Rokshi.

Naruto used the MERC leaders failed grab attempt against him and back kicked the man at an angle, breaking the agent's nose that time as well hitting an eye thanks to the heel. While the taller male toppled back on the ground in excruciating pain, the blonde fixed his skirt and blouse with a 'hmph'. He then proceeded to the exit, hands on his hips in prowess.

The door opened before he reached it and a familiar male, with a slight resemblance to his ex, appeared in a khaki business suit.

"Sai?" He blinked at lost, palms falling from his waist, mixture of all kinds of emotions swelling up. The main one was concern for the man's reasons for being here.

"I thought you might need some help. Though I doubted you would and now I see I was right." Sai, an overly pale man with short, slickly combed onyx hair that's shade matched his mysterious eyes, shook his head with a partial grin. His hands were on his blazer lapels as he looked around his friend.

"How'd you know?" Naruto walked towards him, caution in every step. He was glad to see him by all means, but why here and now?

"You finally used that phone I gave you. So when you contacted a MERC agent I began to worry."

"You wired my phone?!" He stopped and crossed his arms, a snarl on pink lips as the men on ground behind him groaned.

"For protection only! It worked didn't it?" The pale man held out his hands at the situation sheepishly.

The blonde smiled and shook his head, pushing the others arms out of the way before hugging him. "Thank you." He sighed in relief, feeling a slight prick on his neck. As he slipped into the black and the renegades arms, he knew he'd messed up though it was too late. He'd forgotten that easily that he never brought his phone with him so how'd Sai know he was there precisely? '_Dammit!'_

_~ End of POV ~_


	9. A Plan

The two had fallen asleep after an hour had passed into Sasuke's rampage. They were now huddled face to face, hands in a prayers pose snug under their cheek and close enough to hear each others even breathing. With it being so cold, they had to share covers, giving each other equal spread. Something loud and clanky soon disturbed their peaceful sleep. The noise intensified when new sounds joined followed by another voice.

Itachi awoke first, cursing under his breath about a dead little brother and horses...yes horses. It was one of his younger kin's many odd fears. He heaved himself up out of bed, waking his sleeping partner for a minute.

"W-What's going on?" The agent mumbled, snuggling deeper into the sheets, enjoying the mixture of bone chilling cold and warmth.

"I've no idea, but I'm going to find out and kill it." He opened the door, peeking down the hall to see a familiar speck of silver move by into the kitchen. In stealth mode he stalked in the shadows along the hall and up behind the taller figure in every day clothing.

"Itachi, I trained you. What makes you think I didn't see you spying in the hallway?" The man sighed, setting a large black brief case on the counter. He then turned around, a hand at his side and smirk showing through his halved navy blue face mask. One clear onyx eye on his red-faced pupil.

"It was a good idea when I thought about it, sheesh!" He stood back up straight, yawning and stretching with a shamed smile. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke said you guys needed some help." Kakashi pointed over to the couch in the living room where the older ravens brother sat with his back to them, spikey hair visible at an angle.

Itachi walked over to him, leaving his teacher to work. On the way he noticed all the new equipment around the place. There were many opened duffle bags and cases that held a variety of things ranging from explosives to ammo to guns and even gear. Around on the sofa he could see that his little brother had already changed into his SWAT team like getup minus the helmet.

"Are you going to rob a bank?"

"That's not funny. You know exactly what I'm doing." Sasuke shook his head and loaded his MP5, going with a submachine gun class for a change.

"Yeah and it's equally stupid. You can't go in alone." He dropped down beside the other male in the bulletproof vest and pulled over the table now coated in weapons and other 'essentials'.

"I wasn't! Besides, pops wouldn't have allowed it anyway. I still can't go to the park without someone going with me."

"Precisely, you both go or I only go." The man in the kitchen smiled and parented the two that laughed in response. He was putting together a sniper rifle for his oldest 'son' that had more skill with the weapon.

"As long as I don't have to hold his hand the whole way again, I'm good. Hey, pass me that-Yeah, thanks." Itachi received some C4 from his brother, tending to the wiring afterwards.

"You're both going to do whatever it takes to bring Naruto back. I and Iruka will handle the government rats," Kakashi said in an orderly tone, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. The blonde was the attention seeking baby of his three boys so it was odd and difficult not to hear his voice whenever he was around the others. He kept looking off to the side every once in a while, expecting to see admirable baby blue staring up at him pleadingly for a new gun or outfit. Oh the credit card bills…but it was worth it.

"We are, don't worry." Sasuke nodded to his brother whom returned the gesture. They were going to do everything physically possible to bring their doll home. Failure was not and wouldn't even be considered an option.

"Can I help?" Suko stood in the hall timidly, hands in his pockets, unsure if he was still part of them.

"Of course, you're our blueprints."

"Blueprints?" The agent stared in confusion at the younger ravens smirk.

"He means you're our guide in," Kakashi explained, turning around with the completed bolt action sniper rifle in hand. "Itachi."

The called raven looked back, ebony widening in awe. He tossed the C4 to his brother whom didn't bother to catch the damn thing since it was a safety explosive. If he'd tossed the trigger then there would have been a major problem. He got up slowly and over to his father figure that held out the weapon for him to hold.

"Are you serious?" He'd been banned from using sniper rifles because he got to trigger happy with the class.

"Yes, you're off the hook for now. After this mission, I do expect it back in my house."

"Sure, sure…," He mumbled, gaining hold of his deeply missed friend, cradling it back over to the couch.

"Sasuke, make sure he gives that back."

"Will do, pops." Sasuke glanced hesitantly at his brother going all nostalgic over the rifle. "You know it's just another gun right?"

Itachi hissed at his kin before tending back to his weapon, petting it and whispering, "He's just jealous. If you were blonde he wouldn't say such things."

"Okay...so what am I going to use?" Suko averted his gaze elsewhere, pretty sure it was going to get weirder by the minute if he'd watched for too long.

"Take your pick. We have everything down to the black list." Kakashi motioned to the cases and boxes all around. "You guy's leave out in half an hour at first daylight so get moving. My time here is over. If you need anything else just call or I'll call you." He gathered up his things and left the three with good lucks and goodbyes that were gratefully returned.

They carried on in a somewhat orderly fashion afterwards. Often the agent had to stop the two brothers from fighting over control of the scheme. If they weren't arguing about that then it was about who was going to drive and then fly the plane since the blonde was likely to be held at the MERC headquarters located far out in the desert.

"I have more air training!" Itachi boasted, infuriated with his little brothers reluctance to acknowledge his skills.

"That doesn't amount to shit if you never passed!"

"It's better than nothing!"

Suko groaned in between the two at the open door. They were suited up with their trademark color tactical hoods ranging from green to red and navy blue. It hid all but their eyes . They each held one case while their guns were in their slings around their shoulders. The gang was prepared and ready to go until one of them asked for the car keys and so it began.

"Guys! We have to get to the airport first! Then you can bitch there!"

The two in a feud, eyed each other spitefully before seeming to put aside their differences.

"I'm still driving," Sasuke coughed out on the side, suddenly grabbing the keys out of the boy's hand and running off. His brother chased him of course, shouting blasphemy down the hall.

Suko grumbled hard, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. Now he understood why they never worked together. Both men acted like babies when it came to the simplest of things. He wondered how Naruto put up with the brothers for so long.

* * *

><p><em>~Naruto's POV an hour later~<em>

The blonde shifted to a sudden stab of pain in his side. He jolted up, fidgeting to keep hold of the bunk sheets he was laying on. He'd been sleeping in an odd position that caused the discomfort. Cerulean then searched their surroundings once more, seeing cell bars this time. Oddly enough this was the only holding place in this alabaster room. There were tables outside of his jail with monitors all over them, displaying images around the complex apparently. One window was lined up across from his cell over in the far back of the computers, showing the desert hills outside.

He sat up on his butt, legs crossed and hands back to support himself. "The hell am I now?" He whined helplessly in annoyance at the scene change he was sure was going to be constant. Then the reason for his predicament dawned on him. 'Sai.' He snarled at the name in his thoughts until the door creaked to the right of the room outside of his prison.

Speaking of the devil, the man himself had the nerve to come back. He'd saw on the camera from his office not to far away that his blonde had woken up. "Afternoon, Naruto. I hope you had a good nights rest." He greeted with a smile, walking over to the cell, hands in his ash suit pockets.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get you to prescribe me some of that bullshit you used on me."

"Now, now, no need to be hostile. I did it for your protection."

"Oh really? I'm starting to think everything you do is for my 'protection' now." Naruto snickered, getting up off the cot and over to the bars, unsurprised that the man stepped back out of reach. "Why don't you come in here and let me show you my appreciation?"

"Come on, Naruto. I'm really trying here." Sai pouted, not understanding why the male was so upset.

"Trying to do what, Sai?! Look where I am! I'm a hostage, and you're helping my kidnappers!"

"I'm not helping them. I'm only in a brief partnership for your benefit alone."

The blonde peered into the others clouded charcoal orbs, wishing he could rip them out along with his deceitful tongue. Whenever someones says its for your benefit they really mean theirs. This is all for the Sai's sake. He just needed to find out what it was the man was trying to get. "My benefit for what?"

"A better life," Sai responded with an off smile, "I'll admit I thought you were suited for the one you have now but not with him." The man's polite demeanor changed to a vexed one at the subtle mention of the raven.

"Sasuke? What's he got to do with this?!"

"Everything! The man's a loose a cannon, but of course they didn't believe me until you guys tried to retire. Even my director had to acknowledge me." He rambled on in disturbing excitement like he was going through the rush all over again.

"Wait, director?! And how'd you know we were-You fucking traitor!" Naruto lashed out in anger, futilely reaching through the bars to get the man for a second. He knew that the guy was secretive but not government spy secretive.

Sai stepped back a little more, frowning. "I'm not anything of the sort! We were just supposed to help you guys and keep you working. Falling for you wasn't part of the deal! It wasn't like you or your 'partner' noticed anyway. Though when he kept you away from me I did think he might have found out so I gave you the phone in hopes you'd use it or call me one day. You at least did one of those things which means you thought of me."

The blonde stared incredulously at the deranged spy. "The hell is wrong with you? I had to use that phone because Sasuke took my other one that HE bought me!"

"He took allot of things from you. He even tried to take your life when he didn't have too!"

"H-How do you know that?!"

"Because we set it up! Me and my squad! We set the place and the time. He didn't have to kill you at all! He could of let your intel friends die and ran away with you! He chose them instead and he still couldn't complete the order because he's weak! Don't you see?! He can't be loyal to anyone!" The spy spilled his guts in hopes that the beautiful vigilante would see the length he went through to prove to him that Sasuke was no good. He didn't expect the MERCs to get involved so he had to improvise. He left out the certain uneven circumstances and the fact he alone knew the raven wouldn't pull through with the task. The uchiha loved the blonde just as much as he himself did.

"You...you...made him do that to me?" Naruto backed away from the cell bars and onto the bunk in shock, feeling regret and shame for doubting his partner so much. He brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest.

"I didn't make him do anything he didn't have too."

"Let me guess," Naruto said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "You would of chose me?"

"Without a second thought," Sai proclaimed proudly before his high was shot down when the blonde laughed.

"You honestly think that's what I like in a man?!" He shouted in offense, scowling at the spy. "Any guy that's willing to put his own personal need before others is sick. The fact that Sasuke went through with it and couldn't finish, isn't weakness! It's proof alone that he's loyal to me even when his back is against the wall! And I can't wait until he gets here and kills your pathetic ass before I do."

The suited man sighed, grinning for reasons soon to be revealed to his defiant little bun bun. "I'm counting on him getting here, not the last bit though." He nodded towards the monitors that displayed the inside of the building and outside.

"You see the MERCs owe me because they intervened at the warehouse and let you escape. Thankfully, you contacted one of their agents so they followed him. They held out to long in hopes he'd take you to Sasuke as well and we'd kill two birds with one stone, keeping the third bird of course." He snickered deviously, tapping a index finger to a HD screen showing a shiny business jet plane. "That of course didn't go so well and you were seen with a different guy that I don't know. Anyway, they're coming for you! All three of them, I'm guessing. One rocket, one plane and one dead trio."

Naruto stared in horror at the jet that had no idea what it was heading into. "Y-You don't have to kill them! Please, I'll-"

"No, no, no this has to happen in order for you to be free! For us to be free…"

_~End of POV-Dun-dun dunnn~_

* * *

><p>"You're going the wrong way! They're gonna see it!" He fought with his older brother for control of the aircraft while the agent beside him just rolled his eyes. They'd made it to the desert and were nearing the location of the building before Itachi started to change course.<p>

"I can do it if you just stop fucking with my stick!" He moved over out the younger ravens reach.

"Well pull up at at least! We look retarded!"

"We do not look retarded! This is class A flying!"

Suko shook his head at the duo before hearing a high pitched whistling noise as if something had just been launched through the air. The two brothers stopped their arguing as well from the sound. They all looked at each other before an explosion broke out in the silence. Ending the fight for flight of the airplane permanently as well as crushing a certain blondes spirits.

"Great! They blew it up and I didn't even get a chance to fucking fly it!" Sasuke fussed like a child, binoculars in hand and eyes against it to see the aircraft pieces falling out from the clear blue sky. The sand blowing about got in the way from time to time but he could see some of the carnage.

"You guy's need help." The youngest of three chuckled through the mask as they laid there on a sand hill not far from the base, hoods protecting their mouths and nose from taking in too much grain flowing about.

"We'll get it later. You guy's go on while they are distracted and I'll set up here." Itachi handed them their duffle bag of explosives, switching to getting his rifle situated. The now useless controller for the plane sat off to the right.


	10. Rescue Baby Doll

**_Author's Revision Note (Also in Chapter 1):_** _Corrections were made to my knowledge. (I know thats not promising lol) I also added a few things in without having to change the basics of the story too much….Okay I added allot! I couldn't resist! I do hope it doesn't bother you guys to much. They're more like fillers and extras that didn't get added in and or because I thought it would be better this way than that. I've also made the chapters longer by doing so but the story is still pretty short._

_Overall the changes start with chapter 1. I got rid of the FBI and made my own group. You'll see some differences but not many in that chapter. Things really change allot from chapter 2 and on from there. You'll see remnants of the original but not to much. The ending has changed completely. The wedding will be added soon as well. _

* * *

><p>Sasuke took the explosives, saying, "Hey, we'll be a minute late getting inside so just improvise till then. Come on, Suko!" He quickly grabbed the agent by the elbow and dragged him off before his brother could stop them.<p>

"Where are you-Fine! Just make it quick! We are on a deadline here!" Itachi shouted, grunting as he set up his rifle stand.

"I know, I know!"

"What are we doing?!" Suko asked, struggling to keep up as they made it to their parked jeep a few feet away.

"Something I should of done a long time ago. Keep watch, will ya?" He grabbed a fuel tank and some matches, stuffing them into the bag and praying that it'll actually work. He then zipped up the duffel and got up off the ground. "Okay, let's go."

Suko shouldered his weapon and headed out with the raven at his side waving to the sniper over yonder. They ran half a mile to the outer perimeter before stopping to hide behind a sand dune. The place was built like your average fortress with concrete walls topped off with barbed wire and patrols. One wide metal gate was the only way in and out of the place. It was sadly protected by two officers.

"**Okay guys, I'll drop the two guards up top when the gate opens. Be prepared to move on my signal."** Itachi's voice came in over the bluetooth earpieces they had on.

Sasuke brought two fingers to his ear and responded with, "Copy that. We're ready whenever you are." That agent beside him was hyperventilating so he patted him on the back to relax.

"We got this. Calm down…" He squeezed the kids shoulder for this was no time to freeze.

"**They're moving out, suit up!"** The sniper warned through the mic.

The agent relaxed and slowed down his breathing, using his sandy surroundings for comfort. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified still. It was hard not to be when they were breaking into his own organization. The ones that tried to kill all of them and then took his new friend. Okay their actions were justified.

The gates screeched open and a jeep full of soldiers came speeding out in the opposite direction to the plane crash. Two popping sounds were heard soon after followed by two bodies dropping near the gate. That was their cue so they moved out, halting near the dead soldiers, tossing smoke and explosive grenades through and over as more popping sounds went off over head, taking out the patrols up top.

Gray clouded the sky along with fire, debris, screams and curses

"Masks up." Sasuke reached in the bag and pulled out their smoke masks.

Once they slipped them on with ease, they spent some time about executing any stragglers in their way from making it inside the complex and or other. The alarms sounded of course but that's what they wanted. A lot of commotion meant mistakes they could use to blend in easily since they were all sort of dressed alike minus the masks. And with Suko as the guide through, they shouldn't be stuck running around looking for the holding place...that they didn't know Naruto wasn't at.

* * *

><p><em>~Naruto's POV as of now~<em>

At first the blonde was on the verge of tears but now he was ecstatic. As soon as the alarms went off, he knew what was going on. That plane crash was a diversion he should of seen coming. The grin on his face grew while he strutted around in his cell with his hands up and behind his head, revelling in the frustrated phone call that Sai was going through.

"What the hell do you mean they got in?! They're just three-A sniper?! How come you didn't-" The building shook for a second time, throwing him off as well as and causing him to grab hold of the table.

The prisoner clicked his tongue. "Things not going as planned, hun?" He giggled, leaning against the bars with his hands gripping hold.

Sai glanced back to the blonde, hanging up his phone and smirking. "It never does, but what do you expect when you hire MERCs. Speaking of such, Rokish wanted me to tell you that he lost his eye."

"Tell him that I made him pretty."

"Sure." The spy chuckled and walked over to his captive, keeping a good distance of course. He smiled and admired the blondes physique and cocky personality, contemplating if he should leave the place with him now. He didn't come all this way to go empty handed.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto backed away, not liking the peculiar gaze at all.

"Just how beautiful you are."

"You're disgusting! Where is your so called squad? I'm sure they aren't on board your delirious train!"

"No, no they aren't. In fact..."

__ Fading to a brief cutscene __

* * *

><p>Itachi watched the mayhem from his hill, scoping anyone caught outside that wasn't his brother or Suko. He had to put on night vision goggles just to see through the smoke due to being so far away. It was worth it though since he got use his baby all over again. He might have shot someone twice by 'accident' but it wasn't weirder than when his little brother was jumping around on the wall earlier. Snickering manically, he heard a ring come from his earpiece. He brought a index finger up and pressed over to the line calling.<p>

__ Phone Call __

Itachi: "_Ello?" _

Kakashi: *Iruka cursing profusely in the background*"_We have a problem…" _

Itachi: *worried rustling* "_What happened?!" _

Kakashi: "_Those government spies that Sasuke told me about are all pretty dead except for one on the list. It looks like they were executed in a room together." _

Itachi: *Moment of silence* "_Who's the last one?"_

__ Cutting back to Naruto __

* * *

><p>"They were your friends!"<p>

"They were my enemies!" Sai shouted back at the blonde. "None of them understood what you meant to me. Then they started speculating that I set up the text message soon after! Even my director questioned my actions?! Mine?! Like I made you two retire! I couldn't get him but I got the others. Then the mercenaries came along and ruined everything! Even now they fuck up!"

"We wouldn't fuck up if you'd gave us more information on who we were dealing with!" Rokshi entered the room, eyepatch over his dead socket, gun twitching in hand.

"You're a damn mercenary! You deal with this shit everyday! I don't understand how you took over the sound if you can't even kill three fucking people."

"You're in charge of the sound?!" Naruto gawked at the MERC leader.

"I am! You weren't suppose to find that out but since were revealing secrets now and my base is being blown to shit, why don't I tell this blonde whore about those fake intel partners you set up!"

"Rokshi!"

"Oh while we're at it still, why don't I also tell him how you betrayed the government and started working for me-..." The agent stumbled back, hand quivering at the sudden gunshot wound to his chest. "What…"

Naruto shrieked and covered his mouth, backing up onto the bed. He wasn't expecting Sai to just shoot the man like that. Another shot went off and it whirled through Rokshi's head, sending the guy back on the floor. The blonde's body jolted back at the loud fire, no sound escaping this time. People died around him a lot so this wasn't to new. He did keep in mind of what the now deceased MERC leader had said though.

"I-I warned him!" He stuttered with his glock trembling in hand as the building shook again from another explosion going off. "Everyone's out to stop us from being together!" The gun barrel switched to blonde whom held up his hands instinctively.

"Calm down! It's okay!" Naruto forced a smile, frightful of what might set the other off again.

"It is okay isn't it?! We should leave!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Sai relaxed from his episode and holstered his weapon. "Good, I'm happy he didn't sway you away from me."

"Why would I believe him? He's an idiot, heh-heh."

"He is, isn't he? Lying like that to you."

"Mhm!" The blonde nodded enthusiastically, playing the part perfectly. He believed every word the agent had said. If it weren't true then he wouldn't have been shot.

"I'll be right back then! We'll get out of this place together!" He smiled in a crazed state, delighted that _his_ love was coming along finally.

"Yeah, sure! We'll be insane together and everything." Naruto gave his best loving smile back as the demented man left. "Fucking creep…" He mumbled afterwards, shifting down to his knees, reaching out in an attempt to grab the dead man's pants leg to check him if he had any keys.

"Come here you son of a-" He halted when he heard voices in the hall and another explosion that disturbed the complex even worse this time, causing him to slip to his side.

"Are you sure this is right way?! We're running out of explosives here!"

"This is the last place he should be!"

Naruto couldn't make out the muffled voices so he automatically assumed they were soldiers looking for their leader. He quickly lifted himself off the floor and back on over to the bed, sitting innocently with his legs crossed and hands clasped on his knee.

"In here." The shortest masked man entered the room, faltering back at the dead guy on the floor. "Shit, it's Rokshi."

"Who? Move over!" A taller masked man entered, pushing the smaller one out of the way to see their target sitting untouched in the cell.

"Evening boys." The blonde smiled sweetly with a fleeting wave of his hand. "I didn't kill your friend there, but if you let me out I'll be happy to tell you who it was."

The one with the green mask behind the smoke goggles was about to say something but the red one silenced him with a hand up. "Get the cell open."

The shorter male obeyed with shrug, not understanding what the other was up to. He moved along over to the computers where he did some fancy typing and the cell door opened up with a wisp of air.

"Hands up." Red mask ordered with his gun raised, ushering the prisoner off the bed to the wall beside it.

"Alright, hun. Play nice." Naruto chortled, going along with the procedure, palms up and on the stone. He knew he was going to get searched but he hadn't anticipated the soldier to have the balls to grab his ass. Once the hand came in contact, he tried to elbow the pervert in the face but his arm was caught. He retaliated with the other arm that was caught as well and forced against the wall. He tried to back kick the man then but the guy had moved.

"Damn baby doll, calm down!"

Naruto stilled at the nickname as his arms were released. He turned around slowly, seeing the smoke mask come off and the red hood peeled back and down. Annoyingly spiky raven hair shot out with freedom from its hold. "Sasuke!"

"Yup, it's me-Nmm!" His lips were seized by deprived plushed ones that oh so missed the contact. Tanned fingers entangled themselves in raven strands to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss to its fullest. He snaked his own arms around the others slender waist and held him close as possible, refusing to loosen out of fear that it was all a dream again.

Both of their lives rekindled once again as they stayed locked in a ardent embrace.

Suko looked around a bit nervous by the make out session that was sweet at first until the two got against the wall more and….yeah. "Erhm, guys! We-WE have to go!" He wasn't surprised that the two hadn't heard a word and continued to kiss and grab all over each other as they apologized to one another.

"Shit! Hey Itachi, can you hear me?" The agent placed a finger to his mic, hearing static before the sniper came in.

"**Yeah?"**

"Switch to window twenty. We have a problem." He looked towards the window then back to the two shifting towards the bed.

"**I see. Give me a second. By the way, has he showed up?"**

"Who, Sai?" They'd been warned earlier that the spy might be here when they had found the holding cell room downstairs where the blonde wasn't being held. "Naw, I haven't seen him."

"**Okay, step back."**

Suko moved aside from the window and a bullet swirled by, striking the wall above the lover's heads, breaking the two apart.

"The hell?!" Sasuke sweared, digits on his bluetooth. "What are you doing?!" He growled, a hand on his pets waist, keeping him close.

"**This is a rescue party, not a fuck party. Get moving!"** Itachi's voice boomed from the ravens receiving end.

"Fine, we're leaving now! You ready, doll?"

"Nope, I love it here!." Naruto said sarcastically, kissing his partner on the cheek.

"Then maybe you should've stayed." Sai walked in heartbroken, a gun in each hand drawn up to Sasuke and Sai. "I really thought we had something…"

The blonde attempted to shield his boyfriend but the man was already ahead of him and had pushed him away.

"Wow, Sai. I knew you were pathetic but I didn't know you were psychotic as well." The raven taunted the other that sneered. He struggled with his pet since the man kept trying to get in front of him.

"God, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Wait!" Suko stepped in front of his friends, hands up defensively. "I want to help."

"Suko!" Naruto called out in disbelief, lost at the younger males motives.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Really?" The spy quirked a brow curiously, weapons still on the three.

"Yes, sir."

"Prove it."

The agent took a deep breathe and drew his gun on his buddies ushering them down on their knees with an apologetic smile. He then turned around himself and got down on his caps himself and covered his ears, confusing them all.

"Why are you-" The building shook again more violently this time around, making Sai shuffle forward into the path of the window. Not a second later another bullet whizzed by and through his head this time, forcing his body to the right and down, ending the wacko fest.

All three stared with mixed feeling for what had just happened.

"**You guy's alright?" **

"Yeah, thanks bro." Sasuke sighed with a smile to the window and index on his ear, seeing the flash from the sniper scope.

"That was Itachi?!" The blonde inquired excitedly, pulling the raven next to him closer and shouting into the mic. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mwah! Your hair is completely real now!"

Suko laughed, knowing that the man's ear drums were going through hell from the high pitched frequency. "Yeah thanks, Itachi. We're heading back now."

The three had no trouble getting out of the place since it was coming down anyway from all the C4 going off, disturbing the buildings structure. Other people were running out as well for their own lives rather than what had caused it all. Vehicle after vehicle sped away from the disaster. Planes took off and motorcycles deserted their post. No one wanted to be around when the place caved in.

The trio were a good distances away outside the concrete walls before the raven stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He said breathlessly from the running, stopping them.

"What is it?! We have to go!" The agent mumbled out in tire, hands at his knees.

"I'd like to go too! These fucking heels are killing me!" The blonde groaned, massaging his aching feet the best he could, not wanting to take the shoes off because of the hot sand.

"The thing!" Sasuke pointed to the concrete walls.

"**What thing?! Get your asses back here!"**

"Just give me a second, Itachi!" The raven yelled back at his brother over the microphone.

"Sasuke, hun, what is it? I'm tired!"

"Watch."

"Wait, Sasuke! We're too close-" But Suko's warning was a second too late. The man had lit the match and the sensitive fluid way to soon. It caused them all to blow back from the burst bringing them crashing on their backs in pain

"**What the hell was that?!"** Itachi shouted through a bit puzzled by the explosion from afar.

"Fuck!" The agent groaned, straining to stand, unable to answer him at the moment.

"Sasuke, what did you do?!" Naruto bit back a cry and stood up before they did, seeing the flame blaze across the wall in an awful pattern to form jumbled words that he could easily make out. '_Will you Marry Me?' _He gasped at the question, eyes swelling up with tears. He then hurried over to his fiancé's side and dropped down.

"You dick! Wake up!" He grabbed the raven by the straps of his vest and shook him.

Sasuke smirked and remained still, eyes closed. "Not till I hear an answer."

"Yes, yes, yes!" The blonde choked and nodded his head frantically, face burning with the waterworks before meshing their lips together passionately.

"**Wait, that's why you were hopping around like a moron a while ago?! Sasuke! Sasuke!"**

"I don't think he can hear you, Itachi." The agent managed to sit up, grinning at the two in another heartfelt make out session on the sand this time. No bullet on this earth was going to stop them now. He shook his head, thumb on the mic button, saying,"You should go ahead and bring the car around before we have to separate them when they're naked."


	11. Newly Engaged

_**Authors Note: **_ _A heads up! Karin has been genderbent and things are extended._

* * *

><p>Suko sat there on the sand, knees up and elbows planted on them as his hands cupped his face. He was waiting for the older raven to bring the car around. Till then, he had to watch the newly engaged couple kiss and rub on each other repeatedly. The blonde had climbed on top of the man, raking his fingers in glistening sable hair as a set played in his own golden spikes.<p>

"Okay, enough." Naruto finally broke for air, grinning down at heated onyx that wanted more by the minute. He removed the pale slender digits from his hair and clasped them with his own, glowing still in exhilaration from the proposal made earlier.

"Where's my ring?!" He giggled playfully, eyes closed, holding the others hands and bouncing on him a minute, all excited for the little band.

Sasuke smirked and that smirk left his face quicker that a lightning strike to display complete terror. He glanced over to the agent who looked back at him with a perplexed stare until he understood what was going on.

The Uchiha had forgotten to get a ring.

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned his attention back to his happy love and smiled dubiously. "Yes, baby doll?" He sweet talked, hoping he could snake his way out. He honestly had no time to get a ring...Well technically he did, he just didn't think of it till the last minute. That last minute just so happened to be when he got the gasoline out of the car. Asking Naruto to marry him, was also part of that minute. The whole thing was on a whim.

"Hun, where is it?" Naruto giggled again, not catching on to his fiancé's suddenly tense body language. He gave the other's hands a squeeze, anticipation building.

"Sasuke, just tell him the tru-"

"Sshh-nah blah!" The raven hissed mumbled obscurities and shook his head at the kid who didn't understand how the blonde really worked when it came to something big like this. His partner had a temper just like him so telling the truth was a no go. Lying wasn't such a good idea either but...

"Tell me the truth about what?" He looked from one guy to the other beneath him that had a shaky smile. He then unlaced their hands and crossed his arms, fingers tapping down on biceps and azure half-lidded as his mood piqued. "Hun…"

"I meant to say...truffles?" Suko coughed, getting an incredulous look from the raven that clearly said '_No, just no!'_. It wasn't his fault. He really couldn't think of anything else. He did pray that Itachi would hurry up with the jeep.

"Stay out of this, Suko." The blonde lifted a finger to the agent before switching back to his fiancé. "Now Sasuke," He said with a smirk, patting the man on the nose with said index, adding, "where's my ring, love?"

"I wanted you to pick it out," Sasuke managed to say casually without a voice crack. This was true but it was thought up just now so that doesn't make it legit by certain standards.

"You did?" He knew what that clearly meant. His insensible boyfriend had failed to get a ring. That didn't surprise him to much. After all, the raven had never done something heartfelt like this before. His blunder wouldn't be forgiven so easily though.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh my god, you forgot, didn't you?" Naruto hiccuped, frowning convincingly and draping his hands over his face as if he was about to cry.

"No, no I'm serious! You can even pick out the place and everything!" The raven blurted out to stop his partner from becoming upset with him. They'd just got back together so the last thing he wanted was unhappy tears. He sat up the best he could and hugged the blonde, burying his face in the others ruffled shoulder straps.

'_I know I will, babe.' _He grinned in his thoughts, parting digits out of the way of his eyes and winking at their friend across from them. He tried not to laugh when the kid just batted an eye back at lost.

"Oh!" Suko mouthed quietly, hands coming up over his mouth in understanding what the other had done.

Naruto giggled and shifted to kissing the raven on the forehead. "I'd love that."

"You would?" Sasuke smirked, breaking the embrace and holding his pets waist, closing the gap in between their lips slowly.

"Mhm." He mumbled, tenderly kissing his fiancé back.

Itachi soon pulled up with the vehicle, engine slowing to a rumble as he put it in park some ways beside the three. His upper left limb hung out the open window, tapping the car door. "Hey, wrap it up! Kakashi and Iruka are about to have a damn bitch fit if we don't get back."

"Okay, okay." The agent got up and stretched on his way to the passenger side.

"Sasuke, Naruto, that especially means you two!" He shouted at the couple making out again. His little brother flipped him off as a response so he honked the horn five times before holding it there till they got up groggily into the car.

"Don't look at me like that! It's hotter than Gaara's sauna out here!" Itachi stretched his hood open, taking in fresh air while driving off. He felt a thunk on the back of his head that he guessed was from his new brother-in-law.

"You guys shouldn't have worn all this crap then!" The blonde huffed on his partners lap, pulling on the vest straps that wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tugged. He heard a chortle against his neck that was followed by light nipping from the raven.

"We'd rather be safe than dead."

"You mean sorry?" Suko corrected the driver who shot him a look of confusion.

"Sorry for what? Hey, hey, hey no fucking in the ca-I'm serious!" The older brother had caught a glimpse of the pair in the rear view mirror trying to rid each other of their bothersome clothing. He turned his upper body to it's limit to get at them.

"This car belongs to the Akatsuki! I'm in debt with them up to my ass as it is without you two adding your seme-" He was cut off with an orange blouse was flung on his face.

The agent on the passenger side just looked away, biting back a laugh that he knew wouldn't help the situation at all. Buckling his seatbelt might have benefited since the jeep had just been brought to an abrupt halt, making him lurch forward. A moment of silence followed as the dust settled around them. His emerald orbs trailed over to the driver with the shirt sliding off his face.

Itachi had reached his boiling point. Since he rarely lost his head, it only took him a minute for him to get back down to a normal temperature after some changes.

"There, so much better." He cruised back in his seat, shades on and head up as he drove. It was better in a sense for him. He'd separated the newly engaged couple and handcuffed them. Naruto now sat up front with his shirt back on and Suko sat in the back in fright due to a deprived raven next to him that was eyeing the blonde like a full course meal for one with the promise of desert. It didn't help that the couple wasn't allowed to talk so he had to act as that bridge.

"Really?!" Sasuke whispered, delighted and smirking, hands bound behind his back. "Okay, okay, tell him that I would-"

"No! This is disgusting!" The agent silently shouted, shaking his head wildly. "I'm pretty sure you guy's need to be tested!...I need to be tested!"

"Oh, come on! Look, this is the last one I swear! Help me out here," He pleaded on the down low, beckoning the guy over with his head.

"Fine...but this is it!"

"Yeah, yeah I promise!"

Suko regretted the second he leaned in. His face twisted into that of a scared child seeing his grandparents copulate for the first time in your bed. Granted that wasn't the image he got, it was still pretty sickening. He didn't need to know who licked what, how, when and where. He could have went his whole life without knowing that the human posterior could take so much abuse. Sure he was gay but there were limits to things he would do. And they had pushed those limits as well as set new ones for him.

His face then took on that of someone about lose their lunch entirely. "Itachi, we ne-we need to pull over."

* * *

><p><em>_:Time Skip:_<em>

Three months later at a lavish paris hotel the two new best friends were in the vacated grand ballroom. They were goofing off along the renaissance marble floors and checking out the place while they were at it. The building had been rented out for the engaged couple's family and choice friends that wanted to stay the night before the big event. There were bachelor parties to tend to after all too.

"This is the best day of my life!" Sasuke spun around joyously with his arms out in the vast open space that was adorned with tables and chairs pushed off to the wall. Onyx was shut in the moment and up to the elongated skylight ceiling. His hood from his royal purple hoodie slid back off his head, spouting out its contents.

"You mean it's going to be after the bachelor party." Suko chortled, walking along with hands in his olive sorority jacket. They'd been hanging out lately, not as much as he was with Itachi. That was because the guy had been dragging him around all month for the upcoming wedding though. He'd become the little emotional brother to the odd family. His feelings came in handy when he gave advice to the raven about showing more affection to the blonde. In return he was taught how to loosen up and relax when under stress. He didn't have much to stress about since he was out of the MERC group thanks to cooperation literally falling to the ground.

"Yeah, the party and then tomorrow I'm- I'm going to be married." He coughed, nausea swirling in his stomach steadily. He clutched the fabric over his abdomen and took a knee.

"Woah, you okay?" The lad scurried over, palm on the man's back.

"Am I rushing this?... Are we not ready? Does Naruto feel the same way?!" Sasuke inhaled deeply. His insides were doing flips as he slumped over more to the floor. He was having an instant panic attack in the worst way. Everything he could fret about was now surfacing since he realized the day was right around the corner.

"Hey, calm down. I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Itachi would kill you if you backed out now. So...you got no choice, heh-heh."

The raven looked up from his enclosed position on the floor with a small chortle, knowing it to be true. He'd gotten both rings while his brother paid for the hotel, decorations, outfits and food. So he'd better go through with it or else, plus he did make a promise. If he broke that promise again then he should go ahead and eat a bullet. His baby doll and big brother would not let him get away a second time.

_~ Naruto's POV ~_

"Itachi!" Naruto squeaked, hands in a ball over his mouth as his eyes darted over the table of treats and dishes. His brother-in-law had told him there would be a variety of selections but he didn't say twelve tables long. They were down the street from the hotel at a prominent restaurant, picking out whatever meals would be deemed worthy. It was the last thing on the list to do before heading back to do private celebrations.

"Don't gorge yourself!" Itachi smacked the blondes hand with a ruler he had to keep handy now that the wedding gown was picked out. He overlooked the cry of 'ow' and carried on with, "You have to fit into your dress remember? Okay, keep in mind that Sasuke is allergic to apples, he's lactose intolerant and he loves tomatoes."

He chuckled at the older raven's knowledge of his fiancé. "You're forgetting he's allergic to chocolate too."

"No he...Oh, he is." The wedding planner swayed the ruler around in deep thought. "It's like an aggressive laxative to him, right?"

"Mhm." Naruto cringed and nodded, leaning over the table, sorting away everything that was going to give his fiancé an upset tummy. Five minutes into the chore, the chimes from the entrance door dinged and a scream followed. He nearly dropped the plate but his brother-in-law was there to catch him. The entére was set down before he leaned back, looking past the raven to see who the hell had caused such a noise. A loud gasp of his own escaped from seeing three of his best friends bustling in the doorway.

"Naruto!" One of them with long red triangles on their cheek, shouted enthusiastically, bustling in place like an overly hyper teen, shaking their silver hoop earrings in the process.

"Kiba!" He shouted back with equal energy, running over to his club attired friend.

Itachi groaned and shielded his ears from the ongoing blast as the blonde ran past him and over to group at the door. He was not a fan of the brides friends so he tried to sneak off until the one he hated most, called him out.

"Look at Itachi running away like always!"

He shifted back, taking his time and contemplating if one of the bridesmaids might end up having unfortunate accident. "Why would anyone want to escape from someone so diseased _free_ as you, Kato?"

"Oh, bite me." The scarlet pixie haired man with the black glass-less glasses, tossed a elegant strand behind his ear and jutted his hip out with a finger. "Or better yet, kiss me again and see for yourself." He puckered his lips mockingly to the man whom scoffed.

"Kato, be nice please!" Naruto begged his cousin that had a history with the raven. Basically it was the shady story where someone supposedly cheated. This happened so long ago that he'd hoped it be by gones by now but no. His cousin was still at that old flame.

"No use in trying, Naru. I couldn't get him to shut up for the whole flight over here." The third member of the group with long flowy charcoal locks, spoke up as he strutted past them so he could check out the buffet tables, hands pushing his hair up into a high ponytail. "Hey, Itachi."

"Evening, Neji." Itachi greeted the younger male back with a smirk that followed him, getting an obviously jealous snarl from the red head of the group.

"You guy's are not going to ruin my best friends day! Now Naruto, you are glowing! You look so beautiful, love!" Kiba praised his buddy, squeezing the others shoulders and smiling big.

"Thank you!" He flushed at the compliment.

"I'm surprised Sasuke asked, honestly. I didn't think Uchiha's had a fucking heart. You better watch your back, Naruto," Kato warned, moseying over to the table and taking a cake pop in his mouth, sneering at the glowering raven before spitting the pop out afterwards. "Ugh! No sugar?!"

"You know it hurts Sasuke's teeth. We're using an artificial sweetness that doesn't bother hi-"

"No wonder why it tastes like shit!" He interrupted the blonde, fingers fidgeting for the napkin out of the silver contain. "You need to fix this. This whole thing looks like a damn tribute to your bastard fiancé. Is there anything that you like here at all? Where the fuck is the ramen? I mean seriously, I wouldn't allow these jack asses to...blah blah blah, blah."

Naruto toned his cousin out at that point, returning to his friends. "Thank you guys for coming! Oh, you need to see the hotel! It's absolutely gorgeous. My new brother-in-law made all this possible! Come, come, come!" He dragged his copper haired friend along to the dining tables away from the ginger and over to other mate that was sampling the food already.

"Its no big deal. But hey, Naruto, make a list for things you want and give it the chef! He'll call me afterwards. I'm going to go get Sasuke so we can get the bachelor party over with. You guys have fun!" Itachi gave a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead to the blonde before leaving, sticking his tongue out at Kato one the way who returned the rude gesture childishly.

"Those two…" Kiba groaned, rolling his eyes as he stuffed his face with samples, starving from the flight.

"I just hope Sasuke doesn't do anything to wild." Naruto fretted over his fiancé, caring less about the strife going on.


	12. Party Bus and Dancers

Back at the hotel, the gentlemen in the ballroom were heading outside. They'd both received a text from the wedding planner to meet by the grand marble pillars and flower patches along the red carpet. They waited pass evening time, enduring the change in temperature from hot to cold and cursing the planners good name. He was just down the street from them so his tardiness was inexcusable. Voicemails and messages were sent back to back relentlessly every ten minutes. They gave him one more hour before Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and pulled out his cell, calling his bride to be in hopes he had a clue where his first best man was.

"Hey, baby doll," He smiled like an idiot with a hand to his hip and the other holding the phone to his ear. The last time he saw his blonde was early this morning so hearing his voice felt more than just good. "I miss you too. Hey, quick question, have you seen my brother? He was supposed to be here hours ago and-Yeah, we called him but-Oh...Oh...Wait, Kato's here?!"

"Whose Kato?" Suko asked from an Indian style position on the sidewalk, looking up. He'd thought he'd been filled in on everyone there is to the Uchiha family and friends but apparently not. He could tell this Kato person must be an unsavory character judging by the disgusted faces the raven was making.

"No, no, babe- Why is he here?! I don't under-...I know he's family but- Of course, I love you! It's just that-Okay...okay..But- Well, he's a whore! Out of all your friends, he's the only one that- No, I'm not taking sides." He groaned, pinching the ridge between his eyes. Ebony soon widened at something that his friend on the sidewalk assumed was either shocking, distasteful or all of the above.

"He wants to do what?! Naruto we promised we wouldn't go to strip clu- Well, fuck Kato! I don't trust him with you! I-Yes, I trust you but not him...Alright- Alright, but don't let him take you anywhere near another naked or half naked man unless it's me, in which case it'll be a brothel for two…. Ha, we would get closed down for f-"

"Seriously, Sasuke? I'm right here!" He got up quick, plugging his ears with his fingers and tromping a good distances away. He had enough images of their sex life in his head to make three stag reels. He didn't need anymore to reach four. No amount of counseling could wipe the wrongful pictures from his head. To save the last piece of innocence he had left and to annoy his tormentor, he sung the first thing that came to his mind, the Elmo theme song. The disturbed and partly frightened looks he got from passersby and the raven himself were unparalleled to his broken singing.

"Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayons too!"

Sasuke's brow twitched in aggravation when his friend started to sing in his ear. "I think I'll call you back...Hm? Oh, I might have to kill Suko...Yeah, that's him singing the damn- What?! I didn't do anything, I swear! I-...I know...I'll talk to him...Okay, love you too." He frowned, hanging up and raking his fingers through his hair in exasperation. His blonde sounded like he was about to go somewhere which worried him. He switched his focus to the childish singing, glaring down the younger male.

"You can stop now, Suko!" He shouted, getting pissed off even more when the other turned up the volume. Giving up, he decidied to text Naruto instead and find out where he was going, never getting a response back.

Suko couldn't and still didn't want to hear a single word. He kept on with his happy song, hitting his third playthrough. His voice was drowned out by the approach of an all black party bus that pulled up, skidding to a halt in front of the hotel. The Uchiha fan symbol took up the center of the vehicle's side that was also a slide door.

Sasuke slowly looked up from his phone, brow arched. His eyes averted to the driver side that opened, allowing his brother to jog down and out. Then the side doors of the vehicle slid apart and showcased four guys with champagne filled wine glasses clasped in unsteady hands.

"Surprise!" They gents in the bus screamed in plastered unison, leaning on one another.

This was where the singing chap stopped and observed the men in the car, going off what he was told and putting a name to a face. He knew the redhead was Gaara and the blonde was Diedra. The one in the jacket cloak must be Shino and the guy that resembled a crack head was Tobi. The group was, peculiar? They didn't fit that type of crazy status he thought they would have, till later.

"Alright, up in the bus. Let's go, go, go! We're running late." Itachi rushed them on, never clarifying where he had been the whole time.

Sasuke tried to get an answer anyway, but the door was closed in his face, forcing him to let it go and drop back down in a seat next to Gaara who handed him a glass.

"Thanks."

The ginger nodded hazily, words to difficult to form at the moment because of the burp that came. He reached for the liquor bottle in the bucket on the center piece table that was bolted into the fluffy carpeted floor. When the vehicle started moving and swerved, an illegal u-turn ensuing, he bumped against the raven, accidentally causing the groom to spill his drink all over his lavender hoodie.

"Dammit, Itachi!" He cursed his brother, arms out at the chill that soaked through and nipped at his skin since he wore no undershirt. He struck the gray wall between them and the driver seat. "I'm not in any kind of rush!"

"You're not, but Itachi is." Diedra chuckled, twirling his glass, leaning back, leather legs crossed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, um-" Suko stammered, attempting to scoot away from the advancing cloaked male that questioned him. He failed miserably. An arm dropped over his shoulders and pulled him back. He tolerated alcohol to an extent. The level coursing from the guys mouth was over that limit. To make matters worse, he could have sworn he saw something crawl out of the guys brown, fuzzy pineapple trimmed hair. His personal space was being invaded and his body examined like a very fine specimen.

"Shino, let him go. He's not interested in becoming one of your beetles. " Sasuke grumbled, taking off his hoodie, abs galore. "Hey Gaara, can I borrow your vest?"

Gaara took off the crimson leather and handed it over, content with his black shirt.

"They're not beetles! They are beetle-like so I understand the brain loss that you go through every time we have this conversation." Shino corrected, his voice on par with a mad scientist. "And I wasn't going to turn him into anything. His structure is already quite sui generis as it is." He tilted the confused males chin up, observing his neck more, spawning a blush from him.

"I'm a what?" Suko blinked, losing the fight to get back in control of his body. He restrained from screaming when one the beetle-like insects crawled on his shoulder.

"He called you unique- Shitty dick sack!"

Diedra choked on his drink, reaching for his leaking mouth. That was the usual reaction from one of Tobi's many Tourette's tics. He usually tried not to speak at all which was a hassle since he really loved to talk.

"Tobi, dude, you can't do that at the wedding. Iruka will have a heart attack." The raven chortled, slipping on the vest and zipping it up. He didn't mind his friends spasms at all, but there were going to be people at the union that would consider it unpleasant.

"Heart attack? Please, Iruka thinks he's possessed. I bet ten dollars he slips him some holy water." The blonde male grinned, gesturing to their twitchy friend with his glass.

"I'm sorry, guys." He twitched, biting his tongue from having another episode.

Gaara laughed, pouring himself a glass and saying, "You should've heard him on the plane. Five kids now think that turtles are rapists."

"Seriously?! Wish you could of taped it." Sasuke lightly tapped the cherry-topped guy's shoulder beside him to pour him a drink too.

"I would of, but-" Tires screeched as the bus came to another abrupt halt slash turn, slinging its unseatbelted passengers around like rag dolls and ruining the carpets with ice and liquor. The driver was perfectly fine. He whistled as he exited the vehicle, fixing his suit afterward, keys tucked safely in his blazer pocket.

Itachi opened the side doors, stepping back in surprise when the groom fell out with one of the groomsmen, generating mock laughter from passing partygoers. He knelt down and helped them up, hearing his second favorite little blonde curse in Spanish like he was about to kill someone. When he looked up, he saw why. Diedra was flung over the table with their twitchy friend was on his back.

"Damn, what happened? Were you guys standing?"

"Standing?!" He snapped on his big brother and dusted himself off. "You nearly fucking killed us!"

"You're fine though, right? Look, I'm in a rush. It took me forever to pick them up from the airport, re-order our tux, get our private reservations back on and-"

"Reservations for what, Itachi?!" Suko gasped from Shino's weight, managing to squeeze out from under the unconscious larger male.

The older raven grinned, arms out to the familiar neon-lit club behind him. "Is this not perfect or what?"

"Depends if Naruto's doing the same thing right now." Sasuke smiled uneasily, hands tucked in his pockets, fidgeting with his phone.

"I'm sure he's already drunk off his ass by now like we should be!" Itachi assured, climbing up in the bus to assist the entangled four.

~ Naruto's POV At A Different Club ~

"Guy's I can't! We promised!" Naruto shrieked over the music and voices all egging him on. He squirmed in the special chair, wrists handcuffed to it as the hunky male cop dancer continued to screw the air in his face. This was all his kin's idea. And what a terrible idea it was. They were originally supposed to go to a bar, drink and dance their asses off, but his cousin found it boring.

He should have known it was a trap when he and his friends were blindfolded by Kato and led somewhere that sounded like a club till they got deeper inside. His blindfold was then removed as he was pushed up on stage where he was chained down by the fake officer who then proceeded to boast his junk to the world, all kinds of bills raining down on him.

"Stop being a scaredy cat! Lick it, Naruto!" Kato threw benjamins from his wallet, whistling and acting obscene.

Kiba rolled his eyes, having had enough and climbed up on stage to save the bride. He ended up adding to the problem when he was swept off his heeled feet onto the dancers broad shoulders. He kicked, swinging his purse, and screamed, "Neji, I'm down! Help Naruto!"

. "Shit, hold on!" Neji rolled up his sleeves and mounted the platform.

"That's right boys, get yourself some!"

"What is wrong with you, Kato?! We're trying to get Naruto out of here, not get hi-Hey, let me go!" He was then picked up as well when more entertainers came out due to the uproar of excitement.

"Put them down!" The blonde pleaded but wasn't heard. He fought against the binds more, trying to keep from hurting anyone. The crowd was too ecstatic, hollering and tossing cash like they had nothing better to spend it on. Everything was happening so fast that he just barely noticed the dancer that crouched down between his legs. He quirked a repulsed brow at the barbarian themed performer whom took that as a challenge to up his game. It didn't help that the song 'Blow, by Ke$ha' was beginning to play.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and chuckled with the song, shaking his head, mouthing, "Don't even think about it."

The dancer dared it anyway. By the time he lifted his hand, his chin was impacted by a black combat boot that sent him crashing on his back, close to slipping off the stage. Everyone froze, eyes to the motionless stripper that caused some of the other entertainers to move aside when he landed, opening up a clear path to the wroth blonde. A scream from a different performer was then heard. All attention turned to him and the male on the floor whom he'd dropped. He was rubbing his face that had been maced by Kiba.

Kato's high shot down and was rekindled with fear when he saw mayhem about to befall. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

It was then Neji's turn. Since he was being held bridal style, he didn't have the element of surprise but he could still do so damage. He poked his captor in the eyes, getting released but catching himself in a squat position before he hit the floor. He then sweep kicked the assaulted man, bringing him down to ground level. Things continued to get out of hand when the dancers actually tried to seize the more skilled aggressors.

Soon Naruto was freed by his copper haired friend that had picked the lock.

"Kiba, duck!" He warned, jumping up from his seat, following that motion with a spinning hook kick to the advancing dancer behind Kiba.

"Guys, stop!" Kato shouted from the crowd as security came on stage.

"Why? I'm actually having fun!" Neji laughed, kneeing one of the guards in the crotch before striking him with a backfist off the platform. It was evident he hadn't hit anyone in a long time.

"Me too!" The blond snickered, uppercutting an entertainer, raising his opposite fist up fast to strike one coming at his back. He then realised how much he was going to miss beating people down, especially with his fiancé. They would soon be starting a whole new life of non-violence so he'd better get it all out tonight. With one more jab to the bouncers jaw, he shouted, "Let's go!"

"On it!" Kiba explored his purse while he was provided cover, guards and dancers flying off the stage around him. He soon pulled out a canned cylinder that most people assumed was a grenade at first sight, causing panic. He pulled the pin and let it roll along the floor, it's gray fume covering their escape like it would for ninjas.

Outside they coughed their lungs out, sneaking in a laugh every now and then on their way to the bride's fiance's Chevrolet that he'd luckily been allowed to use.

"I can't believe we did that, holy shit!"

"This isn't funny, Kiba! We are wanted now! Where the fuck are we going to go?!" Kato fussed, yanking the car door open and getting in, slamming it back. He buckled up, crossed his arms and huffed like an upset child. He gave his friends the silent treatment when they got in the car.

"Oh relax, hun. I've got a few ideas since we're on mean streak." Naruto grinned up in the rear view mirror, loving the dread displayed by his cousins posture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong> In all honesty, I should've just skipped to the wedding lol. I had no idea what to do with this that hasn't already been done D:! _


	13. Wedding Day: Part 1

Alcohol is the devil.

Uchiha Sasuke would testify to that right now. He had a headache that held weight to being shot and his right ass cheek was on fire. '_My ass?'_ He shifted on his stomach in the darkness, easing the pain and kicking the sheets off. He was met by blinding light from the open window and the white of the ceiling overhead. With a groan, he rolled to his side and pushed up. It was then that he noticed he had been sleeping on the floor in his brother's hotel room, vest gone, pants and boxers down to his knees. Being half nude didn't bother him till he noticed the bed was occupied judging by the three pairs of feet sticking out oddly at the bottom under ash sheets. He panicked and made the mistake of trying to walk to soon, tripping himself up and crashing back down on the terribly made mattress.

"Fuck!" He hissed from bumping his head on the couch, hearing moaning noises from afar. He shifted on his ass, cringing at the sting before getting back up and pulling up his lower garments, choosing to hold them up on his way to the bathroom. The door was already open so he went on in, dropped his pants and turned around. There he strained to look back in the mirror to make sure he hadn't done anything that his blonde would kill him for. His face then dried of color completely. There on his right buttock was a tattoo of a well defined red swirl, his fiancé's symbol. He lightly touched the now sensitive skin, hoping it was just an illusion from the headache. "Shit, shit, shit!"

His cursing stirred something in the bathtub that he hadn't noticed because of the shower curtains in the way. He quickly zipped up his pants before moving the drapes apart slowly. His eyes widened at the entwined and naked sight of Shino and Suko. He just closed it back and left the bathroom, not at all bothered but happy that the agent had finally gotten laid. Speaking of sex, he could see the used condoms on the nightstand that made him shake his head. Then he saw the time and froze. The wedding was suppose to have started an hour ago.

"Itachi!" He shouted, praying that one of those bodies under the sheets was his brother. When he didn't get a response, he pulled the covers off the bed. His gag reflex then kicked into overdrive. Karma had come back to bite him in the ass in two ways. Seeing his brother naked, wasn't new. Seeing him bare assed with Diedra and Kato, now that was disgusting. He stumbled onto the floor in horror, hand to his mouth to stop himself from puking, he clearly failed. On all fours, he hurled his lungs out onto the sheet.

"Sasuke?" Itachi recognized that retching sound anywhere. He sat up, feeling great, onyx looking around the messy room to the puking little brother on the floor. "Someone can't hold their liquor."

Sasuke shook his head frantically, pointing shakily at the redhead on the bed before upchucking again.

The older raven screamed this time, kicking Kato onto the floor where he ended up rolling into the mess. That set off chain reactions around the room. Another scream of terror sounded from the bathroom, followed by curses from an irritated blonde ponytailed man and shrieking from the one in puke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Itachi yelled over a freaking out ginger on the floor.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Kato rose slowly to his hands and knees, ick dripping from his chest.

"Get off me!" Suko screamed bloody murder from within the bathroom.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up!" Diedra brought a pillow over his ears, unaware of the situation.

"It hurts so much!" The groom's lungs and stomach burned like the tat on his arse.

No one could hear themselves think, for it got so loud that even people on the fourth floor below them knew what was going on. Soon Tobi appeared back on the scene since no one had apparently locked door the last night. He entered the room, expecting to see them still drunk and passed out, not awake, screaming, naked and one of them in vomit.

"Wow! You guys did, Flaming Tit Pizzas, better than Naruto." He twitched, walking on over to help Kato up.

"Where were you-Wait, Naruto?! Is he okay?!" Sasuke forced himself up, wiping his mouth, concern conquering over is nausea.

"Yeah, he's in jail."

* * *

><p><em>~Naruto: Le Holding Cell~<em>

"I love you more, hun." Naruto blindly cuddled against a plush fox toy that was cold from the jails lack of temperature control. It's freezing softness reminded him of Sasuke without question. Something nudged his side and broke his pleasant dream so he used the stuffed animal to hit whatever it was, a squeak generating from the toy.

"Naruto!"

The blonde puffed his cheeks and shook his head, refusing to get up though he knew that was Iruka. He received another slight kick to his side that got him to lazily sit up. Baby blue fluttered opened, peering over fox ears to elongated steel. He was getting real sick of waking up around bars. The throbbing in his skull from the liquor worsened when he remembered why he was there. They were caught trying to rob _Toys "R" Us_. That was the last thing he could recall and it sure as hell didn't make any sense. '_Why were we-Ow!'_ He winced just thinking about it. He looked to the toy and guessed thats where it must have come from.

"Naruto!" Iruka reached down and yanked his most unruly child/adult up off the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know where you are and what time it i-"

"Ssh, backup. I have a headache." He interrupted with a hand to his foster parents lips, forgetting where he'd gotten his attitude from. His wrist was seized and twisted behind his back, and since he was going through a hangover, he couldn't retaliate at all.

"If you weren't getting married, I'd beat the hell out of you!"

"I'm sorry!" The blonde cried, clasping the fox tighter each time his arm was squeezed.

"Uh-huh, you've got a lot of explaining to do later! Now lets go, your friends are in the car!" Iruka marched him out of the police station just like that. He had every right to be mad. And if someone disagreed with how he carried out his anger, then he had a bullet for them. He'd put too much time into helping plan this wedding to see it go awry, not to mention he had to pay for parts the wedding planner went over on. This was a small list compared to what was really bothering him.

Naruto used the toy to block the blinding sunlight the best he could as they staggered down the steps outside. He was halfway to the Chevrolet at the sidewalk when something rushed and latched onto his legs, calling out, "Mommy!"

He stilled, eyes darting down to the light auburn mop of hair, one chocolate iris and a black eyepatch.

"Not now, Choko. He's in trouble." Iruka free'd the blonde wrist and picked up the confused child, putting him back in the car.

"I-I have a son?!"

He closed the back door before turning to the bride, furious written all over his face. "A stolen one! I can't believe you, Naruto!"

"I stole him?!" Naruto gasped, no memory of the act surfacing. The stuffed animal in his hand was starting to make more sense though.

"Yes, luckily from an orphanage!"

"Oh, that's oka-"

"No it is not! You've been charged with assault, kidnapping, robbery and vandalism. Three of those I get, but stealing a child, Naruto?! Why?!"

"I...I wanted to be a parent I gues-"

"You can't even take care of yourself! You are- What?!" He snarled, snapping at the window behind him that was constantly being tapped during his lecture. The window rolled down slowly with a click, that buzz in the background increasing his irritation. Kiba's unsurely visage was the first thing he saw, minus the kid being strapped down in the seat beside him.

"Heh, wanted to remind you that we're going to be late-"

"We're already late!" He screamed unintentionally, huffing and puffing as the window was rolled back up, constant clicking now mixed with the buzzing. He then caught glimpse of the blonde crawling into the passenger side, either trying to sneak out of his lesson or talk the stolen boy in the back.

"Hi, Choko!" Naruto smiled, reaching back and removing the boy's seat belt.

"I just strapped him in, Naruto!"

"Oh, hush, Neji! I got em'." He stuck his tongue out to his friend and picked up his new son, bringing him up front. He sat the small happy thing on his lap, brushing away choppy tendrils to get a good look at that peachy face.

"You're so precious! What happened to your eye, hunny?" The blond frowned, finger tracing over the patch.

"His eye is fine! He just won't take it off." Iruka slammed the driver's side door shut, turned the ignition and sped off.

"Oh, why?"

"You said I could wear it if I st-stayed hidden. I didn't want to take it off till you came back." He stuttered once, playing tug-a-war with the fox toy.

"Stay hidden from what?" Naruto grinned, tickling the child and winning the war.

"He was hiding from the cops! When we couldn't reach you by cell, we tracked Sasuke's car which was in the pound by the way! I found him stuffed in the back behind the seats with more teddy bears, three twinkies, five mini oreo packs, two bags of gummies and ten sprite cans! Mind you, he ate all of that junk food and drunk five so he's been up all night. Yeah, I counted! He's going to crash very soon!"

"Oh, dear… I'm sorry Iruka!" The blonde gave an apologetic smile, nuzzling his new bundle of joy. "And I'm so sorry for leaving you there all night, Choko!"

"It's okay! I've never had that much food before!" He was definitely spiking with energy by his voice but his body movement was slowing down. He slumped against his guardians chest, hugging his fox.

Iruka shook his head, stepping on the gas. "We'll talk more about this after the wedding. We've we wasted enough time as it is."

"Alright, alright. Hey, did I give him this name or you?" He asked while running his fingers through Choko's hair, index nudging the eye patch off.

"You did, Naruto! I remember that because you like chocolate and his eyes reminded you of chocolate duds!" Kiba explained from the back, Neji asleep and snoring on his lap.

"Awww, they do!" Naruto cooed, tilting the sleepy child's head back to see those pools of sweetness.

"And we all know that your soon to be husband, hates chocolate! Good luck breaking this to him!"

"Will you chill out, Iruka?! How'd Sasuke do anyway? I bet he was worser than me."

Iruka grunted, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "It's really hard for me to relax when we are so behind and then you- Agh! Sasuke actually did better than you. He's safely back at the hotel. Count yourself blessed that I don't tell him about The Club!"

The blonde felt the need to cover the kids ears at the mention of the bad place. "How do you know about that?!"

"What part of charged with assault do you not get? I payed a pretty damn penny to make those charges go away amongst other things! By the way, you're not keeping him!"

"Yes I am." Naruto didn't yell back, nor did he look to the driver's way. He had no intentions of letting Choko go. As childish as it sounded, he was attached at first sight. He'd named him Choko and so he will be his and he will also be his and Sasuke's Choko.

"We'll see, Naruto."

_~ Sasuke: Hotel Room ~_

"Sasuke, he's okay! I assure you that Iruka has fixed whatever Naruto got himself into." Kakashi was now there and assisting in calming the raven down as they got dressed. He had took some time on the way over to pick up the groom's cream suit and the black groomsmen suits. He now struggled with getting the newlywed's faded, baby blue handkerchief inside the chest pocket, his own tux hanging on by one arm. The room was also a mess with bodies fumbling around to get clothed.

Sasuke couldn't focus on anything but his blonde and how he ended up in jail. He didn't get why Naruto would do something so stupid just before their wedding day, plus he'd loaned him his car. Paranoia worked its magic and he came up with all kinds of outrageous conclusions.

"Kakashi, do you think we're rushing things?" It was a stupid question and he got a look from his guardian that confirmed it.

"I do know that if you don't stay still, I'm going to get your brother to hold you down!" And like that, the silk pocket square was finally tucked in nicely.

"I will gladly do that!" Itachi smirked, adjusting his light blue tie. He was overly energetic and over his disgust with bedding his soon to be cousin-in-law, not like it was his first time. His cell soon came to life from within his pocket, the beginning of _Milkshake By I set My Friends On Fire _blasting for all to hear.

"Ayeee!" Kato shouted from the bathroom. "Turn up!"

"Oh hell no!" Diedra was the first to respond, pulling the bathroom door shut.

The older raven chuckled along with the others, answering his cell. "Ello?"

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he fastened the middle cream button only.

He ended the called and shoved his cell back in his pocket, answering, "It was Iruka. I gotta go! "

"Okay...Make sure Naruto's alright!"

"Will do, bye guys! Good luck! I'll see you at the alter, little brother." Itachi gave his brother a hug that lifted him off the ground a bit before waving his goodbye to the others as he left.

"If he's leaving then that means Iruka's back right?" Suko said with a wince while tying his charcoal dress shoes on the bed. His backside was burning due to the what he'd done with one of the groomsmen that he was avoiding eye contact with. "You can call to check on Naruto yourself if you want."

"Yeah!"

"No." Kakashi denied flatout, taking the ravens phone.

"Hey! The hell are you doin-"

"Watch your mouth, and because I said so. You need to start trusting your partner." He placed the phone in his back pocket, daring the groom to make a move for it. "A successful marriage starts with trust."

"Fine!" Sasuke backed off to the window, throwing his arms up. "I'll do it your way even though it's MY wedding!"

"Don't be childish man." Shino shook his head, buttoning up his ivory shirt.

"I'm not being childish." A gust of wind wafted into the room, catching their undivided attention. Then quicker than they could blink, the raven was outside on the window edge, attempting to escape and get to his brides room.

"Goddammit! Uchiha Sasuke, get your ass back in here!" Kakashi was leaning out there in a heartbeat, grabbing the groom's pants leg.

"His room's right up there! It'll only take a minute…. or an hour" He shouted over the gale blowing his coat and untucked alabaster shirt up.

"I said no! It's bad luck to see the bride in their dress anyway!"

"Does it look like I care, pops?!" And so he he kicked loose and climbed on up.

"Son of a-!" Kakashi bit back from cursing, choosing to strike his fist on the window sill instead. He then closed the window and locked it, thinking, '_Fine, but you're not getting back in this way.' _

"Don't let him back in even if it looks like he'll fall!"

"Understood." Tobi nodded, finding a voice and saluting on the side.

"Good, I'll see you guy's downstairs in ten minutes. I gotta go kill the groom." He pulled out his flip phone and texted the older raven ahead of time about the situation as he exited.

"Sasuke is so dead!" Kato laughed from behind the bathroom door.

"For once I agree with you." Diedra rolled his eyes, quizzical look forming at the thought of the ginger, remembering the other ginger.

"Hey, does anyone know where Gaara is?"


	14. Wedding Day: Part 2

In the elevator on the way up, Itachi leaned back and hummed to the piped music playing inside. The highly annoying tune had gotten stuck in his head over the days they'd been there. During the trip, he pondered over the reasons why Iruka sounded so agitated aside from the fact that the bride wouldn't come out the bathroom. His cell soon vibrated when he reached his desired floor. As he got off and headed down the burgundy hallway, he checked the text message reading,

**K-Pops**: _Sasuke climbed out the window! He's on his way up so stop him no matter what!_

He chuckled and replied, _: Sure thing. _It wasn't a surprise that his little brother chose to make a run for it right when he had left. He then slipped the cell back in his pocket and picked up the speed, jogging down to the blonde's room. The closer he got, the more he heard his other pops ire shouting. With the door being halfway open, he chose to poke his head inside, spotting the older man dressed in the bridesmaids black gown, furiously pulling on the bathroom door knob to the point where a white, laced heeled foot had been brought up to help.

"Naruto, come out right now! I didn't mean it, dammit-"

"Oh, so it just slipped?! I'm not fat!" Naruto cried out from within the sanctuary of the bathroom. "It's not my fault that crap like this makes me nervous!"

"I never said that! I said curvy, not porky! Jesus Christ!" Iruka withdrew, double face palming himself, stretching the skin beneath his eyes. He just couldn't comprehend why the blonde was such a drama queen…..

Itachi entered the room shaking his head, spotting a child that was just sitting on the bed staring at him in awe. "Iruka, who's the creepy kid?"

"You don't want to know-"

"His name's Choko! He's your nephew!" The blonde informed, sniffling from the other side.

"My nephew?!" He arched a brow at the kid that frowned.

"He's not your nephew! Ignore Naruto and help me get him out of the damn bathroom," Iruka rebuffed, pulling on the door handle again, pausing only briefly to apologize to the child for the harsh language.

The older raven just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded on how he was and wasn't an uncle. He guessed it'll be explained later so he turned to help but a little voice spoke up out of the blue.

"Hi."

He flinched, onyx darting down to the strange child that had quietly appeared at his pants leg, still staring. He looked around for a second, confused at why he was being eyed so seriously. "Hey?"

"For you." Choko shoved the plushy up in the air, chocolate irises casted down.

"Um, thanks?" Itachi accepted the gift, squeezing the fox out of curiosity and getting that squeak.

"You're welcome!" He smiled big with hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Iruka continued to fight with the door while the older raven shared a moment with the stolen child, unknowingly creating further problems. He searched his pockets for something to give in return but he had nothing on him besides his cellphone.

"Sorry, Cho. I don't have anything for you at the moment." .

"That's okay, Itachi-chan! You can pay me later."

He didn't like the sound of that, nor the lad's new smile that made him feel like he'd walked into a trap of some sort. Then it dawned on him what the kid had just said.'_Wait...isn't chan for fem-'_

"Itachi, change of plans! I want you to have Naruto downstairs in ten minutes and I don't care in what shape. Choko, let's go. We have to get you dressed and god knows what else..." Iruka rambled, abandoning the lost fight with the door. He then stormed over. sweeped up the boy in his arms and left the room with a good slam of the door, not a second was wasted.

"Alright." Itachi shrugged, and tossed the fox on the bed before heading over to the bathroom door, knocking once. "Come on out, blondy. We're late as it is-"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you still in there ?! You heard Iruka! I will break this door down if I have to!"

"Oh my god! You sound just like Sasuke so I know you'll say the same thing!"

"I doubt, but say what?" He leaned in against the door when the blonde had mumbled something incoherent. He also kept an eye out at the window after being reminded about his little brother.

"I said I want…."

"You want?"

"To keep…"

"Keep what?" Itachi quirked a brow, trying his best to decipher the mumbled responses he was getting back. "Can you speak up? You sound like a damn muppet."

"Oh fuck-off, Itachi!" The blonde didn't hear a smart-aleck reply back. Somewhere along the line he did hear odd knocking from a distance. Unknowingly to him, it was his fiancé banging on the glass.

Itachi eased on over quietly and opened the window, blocking the way in with a grin.

"Itachi?" Sasuke blinked in confusion from his hanging position off the ledge.

"Sorry, little brother. I've got my orders."

'_Oh shit...' _Sasuke's face dried of any color that it had originally for the second time. Of course he should have known that Kakashi would have planned ahead by now. He gripped onto the window ledge tighter and his mouth barely opened to beg before the window was closed again.

"Who was that?"

"A dumb bird of some kind," Itachi chuckled, returning to the bathroom door. "We should really be going."

"Okay, but-" This time it was the shattering of the window that broke up the conversation again. "What is going on out there?!"

The older raven barely had time to react properly when the blonde opened the bathroom door to find out what that noise was for himself. And so, he ended up shoving the surprised bride back inside the bathroom and onto their butt. The door was then slammed shut with a nearby chair shoved under the handle to seal it off. More glass breaking sounds took place over the furiously shouting younger male now trapped in the restroom. There was no time to apologize for his abrupt actions though. He had to tackle his brother that had climbed in from the broken window, cutting up their suits in the process from the shards on the floor.

Naruto jumped up and then banged on the door that just wouldn't budge, screaming, "Itachi! Itachi, let me out right now damnit! "

"Baby do-llmm!" The groom's mouth was covered instantly with a smack by his brother's hand. They continued to wrestle like this, each fighting to get out a word.

"Is that Sasuke?!"

"No! It's no one! G-Go do your makeup or-OW! Seriously?!" Itachi glared at his little brother that had just bit down on his hand. He struck his kin on the noggin repeatedly to get him to stop.

"It is Sasuke! Why is he up here?!" Naruto yelped, stepping back from the door, preferring it stay closed. In his mind he could think of no good reason for his love to be up here unless someone had told about last night.

"He's not here!"

"Yes I am! Itachi just won't get the fuck off me!" Sasuke cursed the moment he got the chance, struggling against all odds to crawl over to the door only to be rolled onto his back where he had a mini, flailing of hands fight with his older brother for a second.

All hell ceased when the open bedroom door was struck with a fist by the older, pissed foster parent of the three. The utter silence in the room didn't last more than three seconds before the masked man called out the the groom.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you test me again I can promise you that this wedding will turn into a crime scene before I blink," Kakashi said as calm and as deadly as possible for the other to get the point that he was officially tired of the games.

"I was just checking on Narut-"

"Ah, that's all I need to hear." He brought up a hand, eyes closed and brow twitching. "I want you both out of here now and not another word."

"Hey, papa," Naruto whispered nervously.

"Naruto? Why are you still-Never mind. You two, leave your suits alone and get going. Also, not a word." With a sigh, he shook his head, watching the start of their departure, not even bothering to question why his oldest picked up a fox toy off the bed beforehand. Once the door closed, the bride was all that remained for him to get out of the room. He walked on over to the bathroom and removed the chair, opening it up to find his youngest standing in front of the mirror like he was lost. Without a word, he turned the lovely blonde his way and hugged him.

"You look as beautiful as your father when he tried on your mother's wedding dress."

Naruto choked, crying and laughing at the same time. Originally he'd expected some bull lecture about how everything was going to be okay. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, he, like your mother too, never backed down from a challenge. Especially when it was from your mother." He broke off the hug to cup whiskered cheeks and clear away the drops that didn't belong there on such a usually happy face. "I suppose it's just something he inherited from her just like you did."

The bride grumbled and cracked a smile with cream, fingerless gloved hands coming up to place over Kakashi's hands. "Your point is?"

"Are you backing down, Naruto?"

"Never!" Cerulean burned with that blazing determination everyone was familiar with. Then, they slowly dimmed and he casted what remained downward. "But...it's just that I've been with Sasuke for years and to suddenly change after one of many life and death situations...makes no sense to me. I'm happy he's somewhat affectionate and we're finally getting married but.."

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling blonde locks before tilting the brides chin up. "That's odd of you to bring that up now. What's the real problem?"

"Choko…"

"Ohhh, you're afraid about what Sasuke will do?"

Naruto nodded, shifting a bit on his knees. "I want to keep Choko."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think Sasuke is ready fo-" The phone in his foster father's coat rung without warning, startling the two.

He read the text, knowing the beachy ringtone to be his partner's set tune. "We need to go. Iruka is sending pictures of knives again."

"Now?!"

"Yes, now! Look, Sasuke will handle it the way you know he will. It'll take time for him to adjust but he'll come around. You're the only one with enough patience and understanding for his tantrums so I know you can handle it." Kakashi quickly replied to the text during his brief speech..

"Okay, but… do you think I'm ready?"

"To what? Be a parent? If so then what did Iruka say?"

"Yes...and no…"

"There you have it then."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen the DJ?! He has red hair and wears an illegal amount of massacra!" Iruka whispered down the line of bridesmaids. His question was met with left to right head shaking and went unheard by those talking amongst themselves in the vast audience within the little ballroom setting. Regardless, no one knew where the ginger was. It had been a whole twenty minutes of confusion after the groom and his brother had arrived. The more things went awry, the more he boiled inside. He then crossed the altar and over the cream runner carpet to the groomsmen side.<p>

"Where the hell is your friend from the desert? And the only reason I didn't ask about your tuxes when you came in is because I'll handle it later so don't bother telling me!" He spoke in a hushed and ticking voice, dress hiked up so he didn't trip.

"Okay then…,but do you mean Gaara?" Sasuke snickered, hands in his side pockets.

"Yeah, him!"

"I don't know actually...Itachi?" He turned to his kin that shrugged.

"No idea. What about you guys?" Itachi asked the other men that just shifted unsurely.

"What did you guy's do last night to lose him?!" Iruka's jaw dropped, puzzled and astonished.

"We figured he'd show up! I actually don't remember what we did last night though," Suko admitted what the others were conscious of as well. No one had a clue how they got back to the hotel or why. The only shared memory was entering the club. After that, their minds were a complete blank and it was visible on their faces.

"So no one knows the whereabouts of our only DJ? That's just perfect!" He kept his voice down though it was beginning to be impossible. The situation wasn't helped by the priestess who was an old friend of theirs. The big chested angry woman with an alcohol problem was only allowed to do the ceremony because she was free, kind of.

"Hey Iruka, how long is this going to take? I got work in an hour and-"

"Work? Work?! You gamble! That's not a occupation, Tsunade!" Iruka snapped on the minister whom scoffed and pulled out her custom red flask.

"Don't get mad at me because you can't control these brats, this wedding's going to shit, your hair is tragic and..." She ranted on and on, taking a swig from her flask in between.

"Itachi, why are you holding that?" Sasuke asked on the side away from the ongoing argument, curious about the plush thing that was brought along and never explained.

"Oh, that weird kid gave it to me." He pointed with the fox to the suited up child sitting with Hinata and her children. Strange enough the kid was already watching them both, a bit unhappy by the looks of it.

"Is he Hinata's kid?"

"Nah, Naruto says he's my nephew but Iruka doesn't think so."

"That's because he's not! And his name is Choko. Your soon to be wife stole him attop of other things," Iruka explained to the groom, arms crossed, choosing to ignore Tsunade's onslaught of insults than feed them.

"He did what with my car?"

"Naruto stole a child and you're worried about your car?" He rolled his eyes until he saw the raven was serious.

"Nice, little brother."

"Shut up Itachi. Iruka, where is my car?" Sasuke asked in earnest. He'd loaned his car to his blonde and expected him to act accordingly with it, not go on some raiding binge. "What else did he do?"

"You'll have to ask him about that. But your car is fine and outside. It's little trashed in the back but- Sasuke, where are you going?!"

The raven had left right after the word 'trashed'. He barged down the aisle, obtaining all eyes and talk on him. With his brother behind trying to call him back along with the others. He paid no heed. He had to make sure the damage was minimum. His blonde knew how he felt about his car even when there was a smidge of paper on the floor. A large break was definitely in their trust now, or perhaps he was just jealous another 'male' was partying in his car. Though it was a kid, it didn't sit well with him at all. When he reached the double doors, he jerked them open and was met face to wedding veil with the person in his raging thoughts.

Naruto had been waiting with Kakashi at his side for the music to signal their walk in to begin. The last thing he expected was an angry fiance to come bursting through. They stared at each other for what felt like and was ten seconds before all emotion cleared off the groom's face.

"Move."

"...Excuse me?" The blonde released his pop's arm and shoved the bouquet of mixed roses in them instead. That was clearly not the response he was looking for. There was no love in that either, more like escalating anger with a dab tension and something else he didn't quite get. Whatever it was, he wanted a correct action along the lines of what a soon to be husband should be saying or doing to their future partner for life.

"I said mov-"

"I heard what you said, bastard. I'm giving you a chance to correct yourself."


	15. Wedding Day: Part 3

There was no correction before or after the three silent minutes that the two lovers glared each other down for. The guests within the ballroom had gathered around in that time but kept their distance. They watched from afar for everyone knew how the couple could get. Though on the day of their union this was unexpected. The people that raised them sure as hell weren't proud of such juvenile behavior, and so they had no problem getting in between the two to stop the brawl before it started.

"Why don't you guy's talk it out later?"

Iruka agreed with his partner, hands on either side of the bride's shoulders while said partner handled the groom. "You know Kakashi's right, Naruto. You two can bludgeon each other on your honeymoon!"

"Or we can save money and settle it right here." Sasuke jerked out of the hold, choosing to take a step up to the blonde that took one right back. "What did you do last night?"

The bride chewed on that glossy bottom lip, arms crossed, hesitant on answering for a second. He then shrugged a little and rolled his eyes. His raven didn't have to know everything. "I stole some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know...stuff that is stuff."

"Naruto."

He grumbled and pouted like a child. "I stole a kid and some other things…"

"Why in the hell would would you do that?" The raven chuckled in mock sense, shaking his head.

"I don't know! Maybe I wanted to start a family!" Naruto threw his arms up to heighten the obvious. "I figured one more child couldn't hurt!"

"So I'm the child in this relationship?" He arched an amused brow, shoving his hands in his back pockets. "This coming from the one who went pillaging for children with my car?"

"At least I'm not the one throwing a tantrum because one of my toys has a speck of dirt on it!"

"Baby doll, my tantrums do not compare to your constant, painful and moronic whining over things that would drive even the most patient man to insanity." A snide chortle came after his comment that escalated things faster than it should have.

The bride quirked a smile there for a minute, nodding and taking his heels off. The insult sunk in in a way that called for Iruka to seize control of the blonde's wrists so the shoe wouldn't find itself repeatedly against the Uchiha's face.

"Naruto, calm down!" He pleaded, making the blonde drop the heels.

"You heard what he said to me, Iruka!"

"Pretty sure everyone heard. Anyway, you guy's can keep restraining 'the actual child'. I'm going to go check on my car." The groom moved on past, thinking he was free until his collar was pulled back. He gagged a moment before he was spun around and punched square in the jaw. He staggered, catching his mouth, blood trickling out of the corner as his pet stood there all proud having escaped from Iruka's grip. Not a second later did it take for him to retort with an involuntary and overpowered backhand slap that sent the blonde onto the marble floors, side first.

There was a gasp that escaped only one person's lips. Choko covered his mouth to suppress more sounds when he realized he was that lonely one in this shock. He didn't get why this was, nor why no one was rushing to help Naruto up at all. Slowly he began to maneuver through the crowd to get to the injured bride, taking the responsibility on himself. On the way he heard the guests, groomsmen, and bridesmaids make their side comments about what the lover's were fighting about.

"Are they serious, right now?"

"I knew they were going to do this shit again. Just like my birthday party..."

"I don't know about ya'll but… $50 says one of them tries to shoot the other."

"$10 says it's Sasuke."

"Oooohh, Naruto's going to flip…" Kiba bit his nails, inching behind Diedra whom was cashing in on the bet made by one of the guests. "$100 on Naruto."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted lividly, grabbing the raven by the shoulder pad. For a split second he wanted to hit the raven with the bouquet of flowers he had in his other hand. He heard a slight ripping sound behind him that caught his attention though. Upon turning around he saw Naruto had already gotten back on his feet and had yanked the wedding veil off with enough force to tear it.

Everything slowed down at that moment for Sasuke. He hadn't realized that that cotton white veil had done it's job so well at hiding the others face. There he stood in wonder of how breath taking his pet was even with such a look of bloody murder. Nothing else came to focus, not even the handgun that his bride had swiftly pulled out from under the dress could stop him from admiring every aspect of the other. Even as the barrel was directed and cocked sideways at him, he couldn't look away.

"Naruto, put the gun down," Kakashi ushered, releasing the raven just to hold out a hand to the bride instead. He then stepped in front of the still dazed groom just incase.

"Move, Kakashi!"

He stayed put, smiling behind the mask. "Lower the gun and give it to Iruka."

"Come on, blondy. It's not worth it. I've already lost $20 just now-"

"That's too damn bad, Itachi!" Naruto switched his aim around to the older raven that was smiling. "Now you can lose your brother!"

"Please stop!" Choko hesitated to get any closer to the unstable situation in his eyes. This wasn't what he was use to like the other children or the other guests for that matter. For a moment, everyone had forgotten he was even there until this outburst.

The blonde, being part of them, realised his mistake seconds later. Of all the things he'd done, he didn't mean to bring on this fear in the child, especially since he wanted to bring him up in a world unlike his own. He withdrew the gun, looking down at it with guilt before immediately giving it to Iruka without a second thought. As he took a knee near the frightened boy, he adjusted his dress to not get in the way and put back on the heels.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized over and over again while trying to fix himself up. "This what I had in mind for yo-you..." He staggered when he was embraced by the smaller male that mumbled, "It's okay."

Sasuke sidestepped from around his caretaker to see this display of affection that was lasting longer than he liked. He opened his mouth to say something but a pinch out of nowhere stopped all that. "Ow!" He hissed in minor pain, rubbing his elbow.

"Don't blow this. It's probably your last chance to apologize!" Suko whispered in a hurry.

"Me apologize?! But he's the one that hit me first and messed up my ca-Oww, ow, ow! Okay!" Sasuke gave in, swatting the other's cruel pinchers away.

"Isn't that the norm with you guys?! Go make this right! " Suko demanded with a piqued look, nudging the groom over to the older raven.

Itachi spared a certain smirk that his little brother knew all too well meant 'don't fuck this up or else'. He then shoved his kin on over to the bride.

Sasuke stumbled, catching himself seconds later from tripping over the two. Nowhere in his mind did he think he should be apologizing, but if the former agent taught him anything it was that he'd be doing that a lot once married. He finally accepted that unfair fact and cleared his throat to signal his presence.

Naruto looked up, still holding the child close for comfort. His hold intensified when he saw his fiancé's disapproved look. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about the car...But can't we keep-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, you can't just keep him, Naruto!" He sighed, sensing the waterworks from his pet about to go off, not to mention the drilling glares he could feel from his family and friends. "I don't even know the kid."

"You can get to know him!... Or not! I can do all of the work!" Naruto chuckled dismally while looking down into the child's saddened brown irises, fingers sprawled atop Choko's mess of light auburn hair. "I'll feed him and-"

"Jesus christ...!"

The blonde winced at the annoyed groan from his fiancé and hugged the child out of fear he might be snatched away at any moment now. "Why can't we keep him then?! You haven't given any reason against it other than your stubborn!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stilled.

"I might be stubborn, but you can't keep like he's a pet."

"What?" Cerulean blinked away the oncoming tears as he looked up to a grinning raven.

"He's not a pet," Sasuke said while crouching down beside the two. "You can't just keep a child and treat him like you would a pet. I think there's a lot more to it than that... You also can't simply feed him because I know how you eat! I'll have to do all the grocery shopping because there is no way in hell he's going to survive off of ramen and martini's… Why are you looking at me like that?" He quirked a brow at his astonished blonde.

"You're serious?"

Sasuke shrugged before nodding. "Yeah? Unless you prefer someone else then by all means feel free. I still don't even know the kid enough to ca-"

"No, you're perfect!" Naruto interrupted, smiling big at his smart ass fiancé, "I know you'll grow to care about him."

"..." The groom stayed silent for a second, glancing at the kid that hid away behind the blonde instantly. He wasn't positive he'd 'grow' to care about Choko any time soon. Acceptance would be the only thing he could probably spare for the sake of the moment. "Sure. If you spontaneously like him then I might be able to...try to acknowledge his existence."

With a squeak of glee that made Sasuke cringe from the pitch, the bride pounced on him. He smothered him with one giant hug around the neck followed by a single drawn out and passionate kiss. The crowd around them relaxed with a mixed wave of 'Awws' and 'Finally'.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to shoot Sasuke." Iruka sniffled, waving the gun about in relief.

"Ah, I'll take that!" Kakashi quickly took the weapon away from his partner before an accident happened. He placed it in the back waistline of his pants while moving to separate the two making out on the floor. "Itachi, help me out."

"If I have too." The older raven grumbled, lazily moving over. He knew the struggle he was in for.

"Alright, you two have them. I'll get everyone else." Iruka turned to the crowd of friends and family watching the soon to be newly weds. "You perverts done? Shoo. Back into the ballroom unless you all don't want to eat later!"

At the promise of food, the kids were the first to depart back inside followed by the grown ups.

"Now that's a shame." He chuckled, motioning for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to go on in now. He followed shortly after giving the masked man a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek for luck.

They definitely needed it. Kakashi and Itachi eventually managed to pull the two apart though it was really the bride that needed to be removed. The groom was just sitting there and accepting the much wanted affection.

"Save it for the altar, Naruto. " He snickered, handing the distracted blonde back the bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Mhm, Kakashi," Naruto responded, carelessly dropping the flowers back into the other's hands. He reached out for his fiancé whom was being led away by the older brother. When the doors closed and his view of the raven was cut off, he heard a snap.

"Hey, focus." He snapped his fingers again before turning the blonde his way.

Naruto looked up at the masked man as if appalled. "I am focused!"

"Indeed." He grinned, dangling the bouquet in the bride's face. "And this belongs to?"

"Oh give me that!" The bride snatched the flowers away in embarrassment. He couldn't help he was a little preoccupied in his mind about the adventure he was starting with his lover. One that would be different from the daily huntings and killings. One that wouldn't just involve them alone anymore.

"Are we ready now?" Kakashi asked, holding out his arm to lock with Naruto's.

"Indeed." He mocked the taunt from earlier, smiling up at his caretaker.

* * *

><p><em>~ Ballroom ~<em>

"I just remembered we still don't have a dj…" Iruka muttered in horror amongst the waiting group at the altar. "And we didn't tell them! They're just going to be standing there!"

"I'll go tell them!" Kiba prepared to go but paused when the ballroom doors opened.

In walked the ginger they'd been looking for. Very slowly and awkwardly he closed the door back before making his way across the room to the dj booth. His bright yellow swim trunk attire made no sense and he didn't bother to shed light on the subject. The most peculiar feature about him was the fact that he looked like he'd been rolled in sand. The dirt particles rolled of his bod and onto the floor as he made his way. A zombie like expression was plastered on his face when he dropped down on the bench, not sparing a single look to the worried group at the altar. A cup of sand spilled out his mouth as he started the music, coughing and furthering everyone's curiosity. In a way they were forced to just go with it. The lights dimmed onto the entrance to the room as _I love you forever (by Two Step From_ _Hell) _played throughout.

Sasuke was starting to breathe heavily as the song began, causing Suko to pat him on the back to calm down.

Itachi smiled at this, biting back from laughing at his hyperventilating brother.

After the first thirty two seconds of the song, the lights brightened and everyone's focus was on the double doors to the room that opened once again. The reveal was painfully slow but still effective in showing off the stunning bride with no veil as if no one had seen him before until now.

The groom was proof of this effect when his breathing stopped and he just gawked at his pet.

Itachi poked fun at this, saying, "You two just made out a few minutes ago! Why are you staring as if you're a fish out of-Ahagh!"

Sasuke had taken the plush fox toy his brother was still holding and shoved it in said brother's mouth. He was not going to let the older kin ruin this moment for him.

Others around chuckled at the sibling rivalry. Even the bride got a laugh in though his future brother-in-law didn't find it funny like everyone else.

Itachi raised a hand to smack his little brother on the back of the head but was stopped by a glare from Iruka across the altar. "But he-"

"No! Behave or else." He pulled out the gun he'd taken from Kakashi during that kiss of luck outside of the ballroom. The weapon swayed at his side as a reminder for the two to act accordingly.

The slow walk up to the altar then started, letting the song set the pace for the steps and gather everyone's attention. By the time the little chorus hit strong the blonde was up at the stand being handed over to the raven. The groom's brother coughed a little, getting their attention to witness the man shrugging it off like he wasn't going to cry.


End file.
